Clan Uzumaki
by Inner-Nami
Summary: [Cap 9]Hola, he vuelto! Naruto vuelve a Konoha... pero... un serio malentendido [NaruxHina][SasuxSaku][YondaiXPOV][ShikaXTema]
1. El segundo secreto

**¡Sean todos muy bienvenidos a este, mi primer fic :P! Espero que disfruten leyendo tanto como disfruto yo escribiendo .**

**Nota: Para mi gran tristeza, los personajes de Naruto no son mios, son del "Gran sensei" a quien le devemos mucho respeto. (Si fueran mios, Itachi y Gaara harian streepteace todos los capitulos ¬)**

**Forma correcta de leer este fic:**

**-dialogos entre personajes-**

**- "pensamientos"-**

**A medida que se vayan agregando cosas se les hira explicando o

* * *

**

****

**Primer Capí­tulo  
El segundo secreto: "¡No escuches Naruto!"**

- ¡Sakura! estás bien?- gritó el rubio  
Pero la pelirrosa no contestaba, ni siquiera se moví­a…  
- ¡Sakura!- volvió a gritar el chico  
- Naruto, concéntrate en la pelea- dijo su maestro  
El chico apretó lo dientes con fuerza, y solo se limito a obedecer.  
- ¡Ts¿Que, no vas a ayudar a tu amiga?- dijo uno de ellos  
- ¡Cállate! Ahora te toca a ti- dijo el muchacho con los ojos que transmití­an una furia incontrolable. Luego apunto con el dedo a un tipo gordo te estaba tirado al lado de un árbol, aparentemente muerto. -No se por que vinieron a atacarnos ahora que ya terminamos nuestra misión, pero no dejare que hagan daño a Sakura-chan!-. El hombre frunció el seño y luego dijo:  
- Pues si quieres saber, lo hicimos por que odiamos Konoha y todos los habitantes que viven en ella.- Naruto se sorprendió al escuchar esa respuesta. Pero trató de concentrarse:  
- Si odias a Konoha, eres mi enemigo, y si tocas a Sakura-chan, entonces lo eres más aun-  
- ¡A si¿Y tu que vas a hacer? Somos dos contra dos. Tú mataste a uno de los mí­os y yo herí­ gravemente a uno de los tuyos. Estamos parejos¿no?- Naruto exploto completamente:  
- Tú! TE MATARÉ!- Se acercó rápidamente al extraño ninja, - ¡Kage bushin no jutsu!- Mil copias aparecieron y encerraron al moreno. Sus ojos azules se abrieron completamente y todas las copias empezaron a atacarlo con furia y desesperación.  
- ¡Kuroaga!- gritó el tercer compañero y se apresuró a ayudarlo, pero una sombra lo hizo parar en seco  
- ¿Donde crees que vas?- el hombre tragó saliva.  
- Tu eres¡Ninja copia Kakashi! El alumno de…- Kakashi se sobre salto y lo golpeó para que Naruto no escuchara lo que el quería decir. Luego lo terminó con un Chidori  
- Mi ultimo golpe- dijo Naruto, y con la última copia comenzó a hacer el Rasengan -Y que no se te olvide mi cara. Soy Naruto Uzumaki, el mejor ninja de Konoha, y te mataré- dicho y hecho. El hombre choco con una roca gigantesca y luego calló al suelo. Con sus ultimas fuerza logro tener una última conversación con el muchacho, tal vez, la mas importante y sincera de toda su vida:  
- Naruto U-Uzumaki. ¡Je! Asi que tu eres el del Kiubi¿no?- Naruto abrió los ojos  
- ¿Cómo sabes de mi?- preguntó sorprendido el rubio  
- Todos en el Clan saben de ti, Naruto- dijo el ojiazul  
- ¿Como¿De donde eres?- preguntó  
- Muy cerca de Konoha. De hecho, fuimos parte de ella- dio un corto suspiro y luego agrego.  
- Yondaime-sama…- Naruto comenzó a interesarse.  
- ¿Lo conoces? - dijo el muchacho sobre saltado.  
- ¿Conocerlo? Más que eso. Éramos amigos de pequeños, jugábamos y.. ah!... hacíamos travesuras en nuestro clan -  
- ¿Él... era de tu clan? - pregunto Naruto, cada vez mas interesado  
- ¿No… No te han dicho nada verdad? - pregunto el moreno un poco desilusionado.  
- ¿De-De que hablas? - pregunto el chico un poco asustado.  
- ¡Naruto! Déjalo, no le queda mucho tiempo de vida - dijo Kakashi un poco mas lejos, con Sakura en los brazos  
- Él… él era su… su alumno. Pregúntale, pregúntale el nombre del 4º- dijo el moribundo ninja ya cansado de hablar. Kakashi que se había acercado al muchacho, escucho lo que el ojiazul decía casi sin fuerzas, se puso muy nervioso y dijo:  
- Na-Naruto, no podemos perder el tiempo aquí­. Vámonos- Naruto notó el nerviosismo de éste y, a de más, que era por esa pregunta. No le dijo nada, solo se limito a mirarlo. El ninja enemigo en cambio, se dio cuenta que Kakashi no hablaría, así que decidió hacerlo por él:  
- ¿Sabes como se llamaba aquel hombre que encerró al zorro dentro de ti¿Nunca te has preguntado por que el sello lo tienes tu y no otro joven de tu edad¿Sabes por que hace 16 años, aquel hombre decidió dejar en el anonimato su nombre¿Sabes por qué nadie quería que supieras que tenias el zorro, y menos conocer el nombre de ese ninja?-  
- ¡No lo escuches! - decía inútilmente el maestro, que cada vez se ponía más pálido y más nervioso  
- No… No lo se - Naruto tenia miedo, pero quería saber aquel nombre.  
- ¡Naruto, no lo escuches¡Esto es demasiado para ti! - Kakashi esta completamente desesperado  
- Su nombre era… Arachi. Uzumaki Arachi –

* * *

Nota: Por lo que he escuchado, el nombre de Yondaime esta traducido de dos formas. Usé esta por que gusta más xD

Espero que disfruten en grande por que esto recien comienza :D.

Nada mas que decir que me dejen review para que sepa quien lee, que les parece y que no, para ir acomodando este fic al gusto del consumidor. Arigato de antemano .


	2. Descubre la verdad, tú verdad

**..:.:Nami-San:.:..**

****

Kyaaa! Muchisimas gracias a todos y cada uno de las personas que me han dejado review ToT.

**Nota: **Los capitulos variaran en duracion y contenido, para que despues no me aleguen xD

**Importante:** Los personajes de Naruto no son mios, como dije en el capitulo anterior, son del gran sensei. (Nami: Sensei! Regaleme unooo!)

**Rian Kyou**, **Gabe Logan**, **Franchisan**, **Kuramasesshou** y **Chibi-Hinata**, muchas, muchas, muchas gracias; hay un mensaje para ustedes despues de este capitulo ;o)

**Forma Correcta de leer este fic:**

- Diálogo -

- "Pensamientos"-

----: Cambio de escena con los mismos personajes

--: Cambio de escena con distintos personajes

**Dedicaciónes: **_A selkie no karura-chan, sin ella este fic no estaria aquí._

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**Descubre la verdad, tú verdad: "Por que me mintieron!"**

-... E-Ese es el nombre d-de- Al ojiazul no le quedaba mucho tiempo - Suno, debes buscarla - cerró los ojos con expresión de dolor - Zinure, encuéntrala. Cuando las encuentres, tu pasado será revelado y.. y la verdadera historia s-saldra a la luz - esas fueron las ultimas palabras de ninja. Kakashi no se atrevia a mirar a Naruto, Sakura estaba completamente inconciente y Naruto no podia entender, no lograba reaccionar, solo miraba aquel cadaver de su salvador, y se arrepentia cada segundo de haberlo matado. Después de varios minutos de silencio total Naruto reaccionó. Se dio una brusca vuelta hacia Kakashi, quien no podia disimular las lágrimas que le corrian, al igual que el chico.

- ¡Por que no me lo dijiste? - el joven estaba totalmnete furioso y desesperado. Pero a pesar de eso, Kakashi no hablaba, solo trataba de evitar inutilmente sus lagrimas.

- ¡Por que no me lo dijiste? - Volvió a decir el muchacho, pero su maestro no queria responder. Esto era demaciado para Naruto, y también para él.

- No... No es justo. Yo merecia saberlo - el chico ya no gritaba, la emocion no se lo permitia.

- Vamonos- respondio el maestro - Jamás deviste escucharlo.

- Kakashi-sensei... por favor, necesito saber. Por que nadieme dijo nada. Que... Que les hise para que me devolvieran la mano de esa forma - ...esas palabras fueron golpes al corazón para Kakashi.

- Vamonos... - decia. Ninguno escuchaba al otro

- Pero Kakashi-sensei... -

- Vamonos, Naruto -

- Es todo lo que quiero que me digas... por que la gente a la yo tanto quiero me traiciono de esta manera tan horrible. - Kakashi no lo soportó...

- Ordenes! - dijo - ... fueron ordenes de él, Naruto. Hace mas o menos 18 años, el Clan tenia muchos problemas con el sensei y con Konoha. Luego de que el Kiubi fuera derrotado y de la muerte de Arashi-sama, ellos se separaron de la aldea y no supimos nunca mas de ellos. - Apenas Kakashi termino de hablar, Naruto salió saltando de árbol en árbol, muy rápidamnete, con dirección Konoha.

- ¡Espera!... ¡Naruto! - grito el ninja, y lo seguió. Por todo el camino Kakashi le gritaba a Naruto que no se desesperaba, que ya sabia todo lo que tenia que saber, pero Naruto hizo caso omiso a sus palabras. Kakashi tenia miedo que naruto hiciera una locura en contra de la Villa, pero eso no era lo que Naruto tenia en mente. Él no pretendia hacerle el menor daño a Konoha, solo queria saber, ahora mas que nunca, que era lo que habia pasado, por que todos le habian ocultado su historia y sus antepasados, que habia detras de todo esto.

- "Entonces, Arashi-san es pariente mio. Pero¿Por qué yo. Por qué no otro chico de mi Clan. Que tipo de relacion mantenía con él? Tengo que saberlo... ahora o nunca!"

------

Cuando Kakashi llego a la entrada de Konoha vio Shikamaru y decidio pedir ayuda:

- Shikamaru- le gritó

- ¿Humm? o.o Kakashi-sensei! que le paso a Sakura? - dijo el chico sorprendido

- Necesito que la lleves al hospital por favor.-

- Pero, por que no la llevas tu? - dijo el chico un poco extrañado por los ojos rojos (N/a: bueno, el ojo xD... a parte del sharingan ¬¬.. es porque... bueno... eso) y la cara de muerte que tenia Kakashi

- No puedo explicarte ahora... ¡Naruto, espera! - Kakashi salió velozmente detras de Naruto que corria desesperado.

- "que extraño" - pensaba el Nara con Sakura en brazos, mientras los veia alejarse.

-------

- Vieja Tsunade!- grito Naruto apenas abrió la puerta

- ¡Naruto¿Que forma es esa de tratar al hokage?- dijo Iruka. Naruto miro al alrededor, al parecer era una reunion. Estaban Iruka, Kurenai, Asuma, Gai, Anko y muchos otros. Naruto se acercó al escritorio, y la golpeó con las dos manos.

- ¡Por que no me dijiste! -

- ¿Que paso Naruto¿Paso algo en la mision? -

- Eso no me importa ahora... solo quiero que me respondas...-

- No puedo hacerlo si no me especificas Naruto, no entiendo a lo que te refieres con eso de...- Naruto entendio, y no la dejo acabar

- Por que... ¡Por que no me dijeron del Clan Uzumaki! -

- ¿Clan Uzumaki? pe..pero de donde sacaste semejante cosa? - En ese momento llego Kakashi cansadísimo y miro a Tsunade con cara de "lo sabe todo".

- ¿Como demonios lo supiste? - dijo Iruka totalmente blanco - ¡Kakashi¿¡Tu se lo dijiste?- Todos miraron a Kakashi a excepción de Naruto.

- N-No, así no paso. L-lo que pasa es que...- Kakashi no tenia palabras para explicar lo sucedía.

- ¡Te voy a...! - Iruka se acercó a golpearlo

- ¡No fue él! - dijo Naruto, Iruka se detuvo - él no me dijo Iruka-sensei, aunque hubiera preferido que él lo hiciera - Kakashi agacho la cabeza. - N-Nos encontramos con tres ninjas del Clan Uzumaki.

- No puede ser...- dijo Asuma

- Pero... si cuando ellos se fueron, perdieron todo tipo de contacto con la Villa - dijo Tsunade con una sorpresa que se notaba en su expresión

- Pues no se por que estaban allí entonces - respondió Naruto - solo se que el hombre era de el Clan Uzumaki y que era amigo de... Arashi-sama - Esta vez no solo se le notaba la sorpresa absoluta en la cara de Tsunade, si no en la de todos los presentes. La Hokage no hizo ningún tipo de comentario sobre lo que Naruto acababa de decir, se puso muy seria y luego dijo:

- ¡Se acabo la reunión! Necesito que todos salgan a excepción de Naruto -

- Pe-Pero...- Iruka no quiso seguir. Noto la tristeza en los ojos de Naruto, al igual que todos los presentes. Todos salieron lentamente de la oficina hasta dejarla vacía y silenciosa.

------

Sakura abrió lentamente los ojos. Se sentía muy agotada por la pelea con esos extraños sujetos que los atacaron de repente.

- ¿Como te sientes? - pregunto Shikamaru. Sakura lo miro y luego miro los pies de la cama, por si veía a Kakashi o Naruto, pero todo lo que vio fue su ropa

- ...o.o...O.O...- Shikamaru capto de inmediato la cara de Sakura

- Sa-Sakura no fui yo... fu-fue la...- No lo dejo terminar..

- ¡MALDITO PERVERTIDO!

- No, no... Sakura!

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!.- Se escucho por todo el hospital

------

- ... y que piensas hacer?- preguntó Tsunade

- Investigar, saber, entender - respondió Naruto

- ¿Cuanto tiempo durará eso? -

- Lo que tenga que durar...-

- Estas muy frío, Naruto -

- Es que no tengo ganas de hablar -

- Que pasará con el Akatsuki y Sasuke? -

- Hay muchos ninjas aquí. Debo salvarme a mi mismo para poder salvar a los demás. Pero quiero que sepas que no tengo ningún rencor con ustedes. Yo seguiré siendo un ninja de Konoha.-

- Eso es noble de tu parte -

- No es nobleza, es aprecio -

- Esta bien Naruto, lo siento por Yondaime, pero no voy a detenerte... bueno, ya te lo conté. no? -

- Si, y gracias por todo Tsunade-baachan -

- Espero que vuelvas repuesto Naruto -

- Yo también lo espero...-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En una de las tantas salas de hospital, se econtraba un maltratado Shikamaru, lleno de moretones, parches y chichones:

- Lo siento mucho Shikamaru, jejeje U-

- u.u... no importa... total, ya me pegaste todo lo que tenias que pegarme-

- U "dios.. que vergüenza. El me trae al hospital y yo le agradezco con puñetazos, y los míos no son suavecitos, menos cuando pienso que un pervertido me desvistió" -

- ¬¬ pero no fui yo, fue la enfermera...- Shikamaru, al parecer, le había leído el pensamiento

- Ahora que lo pienso. Por que me trajiste tú al hospital y no Kakashi-sensei o Naruto-kun? - El Nara pensó un poco antes de responder.

- Pues veras, ni siquiera yo lo se. Yo estaba en la entrada de Konoha, venia llegando de la Villa del Viento y...-

- Fuiste a ver a Temari verdad? Si gaara sabe que te estas viendo a escondidas con ella te va a dejar peor que yo jiji - Sakura puso cara de niña pícara.

- ¬/¬... me dejas terminar? -

- o si! perdón jeje... -

- bueno pues yo... ¬¬ podrías dejar de poner esa cara? -

- cual cara? - Tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, de esas que ponen incomodo.

- ¬¬x mmmm...-

- esta bien, lo siento... continua-

- ... de pronto paso por al lado mío Naruto... iba como una flecha y, la verdad, se veía muy triste. Luego paso Kakashi contigo en brazos, me pidió que te llevara al hospital. Le pregunte por que no te llevaba el y me dijo que no podía y que no tenia tiempo de explicármelo. Salio corriendo detrás de Naruto con una cara de preocupación horrible.  
Shikamaru notó que su compañera se había puesto muy seria y agrego:

- Sakura... ¿Que demonios paso? -

- La verdad, no lo se. Solo se que en un momento recupere la conciencia unos segundos. Durante ese tiempo solo escuche a Kakashi que le gritaba: "¡Naruto! Ya te hable del Clan Uzuzmaki y de Arashi-sensei.. que mas quieres?"

- ¡Clan Uzumaki? - Shikamaru no lograba entender... - ¿Como eso de Clan Uzumaki.. ese clan no existe. Por que dijo eso?-

- No lo se, pero voy a descubrirlo muy pronto. Siento en mi corazón que es algo muy importante.-

* * *

**Nami: **Hasta ahi lo dejo ¿Que tendra pensado Sakura¿Quien es Suno y Zinure? Pues esperen a sig. cap XD. Bueno, lo que tenía que decirle a cada uno de las amables 5 personas que me dejaron review:

_- Rian Kyou: Jejeje, sii... si que es lindo el cuarto. Yo se donde Itachi hace streeptease¡En Aitai! un fic que tambien esta colgado en esta pag, buscalo y mandale review's a Selkie, ella puede hacer que te baile Cara de pervertida que le cae la baba_

_- Gabe Logan: De verdad crees que es interesante? Pues sigue leyendo y descubriras que es mucho mas que eso. Muchas gracias por tu review_

_- Franchisan: Por supuesto que seguire escribiendo! Pues yo me di cuenta de eso, nadie sabe mucho de Naruto, asi que por eso decidi hacer un fic sobre él (Aunque despues se me enchueca el camino xD)_

_- Kuramasesshou: Pues deverias ver todos los cap por que es muy bueno xD. Pues lo que estoy escrbiendo es una simple teoria, pero no por eso deja de ser bueno el fic eh, asi que sigue leyendo por que le he puesto mucha ficcion (digo ficcion por que puse cosas que son imposible en la verdadera historia)_

_- Chibi-Hinata: Bueno, aqui esta, actualizado xD. Estoy leyendo tu fic. Es muy interesante la historia y con mucho humor tambien xD ¿No te deje un review? Que extraño, seguramente lo lei en el colegio y por eso no lo hice, pero lo hare de inmediato._

Nada más que decir que ¡DEJEN REVIEW! Quiero saber que les parece el capitulo. Muchas gracias


	3. El verdadero amor

**..:.:Nami Ryuzaki:.:..**

Bueno, aqui estamos! Listas y preparadas para lo que se viene (Pone cara de sadica: jajajaja!) estense preparados que estos capitulos son importantes. Bueno, ya saben, los reviews abajo

Se viene el NaruXHina jeje.. see!

Bueno, lo de siempre:

**Importante: **Los personajes de Naruto no son mios, son del gran sensei. (bla, bla, bla... no me demanden y todo eso XD)

**Modo correcto de leer el fic:**

- Dialogo-

-"Pensamiento"-

------: cambo de escena

_cursiva: _flash back

**Dedicaciones: **_A todos mis lectores de Naruto Uchiha. Los primeros y muy importantes lectores que me daban animo todos los capitulos _

* * *

****

**Capí­tulo 3: El Verdadero Amor: "Volveré"**

- ¡Naruto! -

- ¿Hum¡OH¡Sakura-chan!... estas mejor?-

- Si, ya estoy mucho mejor- Y luego agrego con un poco de preocupación-... pero al parecer tu no -

- ¿Yo?... n-no que va Sakura-chan! Yo estoy espectacular XD - Por la cara seria de su amiga, Naruto notó de inmediato que no le había creído

- No mientas, he pasado contigo el tiempo suficiente, como para darme cuenta, Naruto. Dime... que paso allá¿Quienes eran ellos? -

-------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¿Me llamo, Tsunade-sama?- dijo Kakashi asomando la cabeza por la puerta.

- Si Kakashi, entra- La cara de Tsunade asustó a Kakashi, pero sin embargo no hablaba, no se atrevía. No sabía como había reaccionado ella con la noticia, ni mucho menos de que habían hablado con Naruto, y esto le ponía más nervioso. - Me he enterado de todo lo que ha pasado en ese lugar. Me entere que ese hombre le dijo a Naruto el nombre de Yondaime, y que tu le contaste sobre el clan...- Kakashi sudaba frío.

- Tsunade-sama, yo no...-

- Kakashi- interrumpió la susodicha - le he dado permiso a Naruto para que valla he investigue. Le dije que si quería saber, que lo averiguara por sus propios medios, pero que yo no le iba a decir nada, porque fueron órdenes de Arachi-san -

- ¡Pero, Tsunade-sama! -

- ¡Pero nada¡¡Son órdenes mías y punto!- Kakashi quedo totalmente congelado - En cuanto a ti...- Kakashi se dejo de preocupar por Naruto, y empezó a preocuparse por su carrera como ninja, ya que había roto una regla importante impuesta por un Hokage. - ... serás castigado. No tendrás mas misiones hasta que Naruto vuelva -

- ¡Pero... el Akatsuki¡¡Naruto aun corre peligro!-

-¡Quieres mas tiempo?- El ninja guardo silencio.

- Pero, necesito que a cambio de eso, hagas un favor para mi-

- ¿Un favor? -

- Exacto, quiero que Sakura y tu sigan a Naruto. No sabemos como reaccionarán los del clan cuando lo vean, así que tenemos que ser cuidadosos. Bueno ya puedes retirarte -

- Si...- Kakashi quedo totalmente sorprendido. Ese no era un castigo, solo era una excusa para seguir a Naruto. Cuando abrió la puerta para salir dijo:

- Tsunade-sama -

- ¿Si? -

- Gracias...- Tsunade sonrió.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto y Sakura estaban sentados en una banca, casi a las afueras de Konoha. Esa banca les traía muchos recuerdos a ambos. Donde Sakura se despidió de Sasuke, donde Naruto y Sakura se prometieron que siempre se apoyaría el uno al otro al igual que dos hermanos, donde Naruto se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente enamorado de Hinata. Tantas cosas importantes, que ellos jamás quisieran olvidar.

- …Y eso fue todo lo que paso- Naruto y Sakura guardaron unos minutos de silencio.

- ¿Tu también te iras? - dijo finalmente Sakura

- Solo será por un tiempo. Cuando sepa todo lo que paso, y pueda seguir tranquilo, volveré -

- ¿Que pasara con Hinata? que pasara conmigo? -

- ¿Hi-Hinata? -

- Vamos Naruto. No recuerdas lo que me dijiste antes de que nos fuéramos a la misión?-

_---Flash Back---_

_Ya hace un largo tiempo que Hinata y Naruto se habían acercado más últimamente. Hinata había dejado su nerviosismo y timidez poco a poco y trataba de no desmayarse cuando Naruto, sin darse cuenta, se le acercaba mucho. Naruto y Hinata, la extraña pareja que se paseaba en la calle, que reían a carcajadas, que iban todos los días a Ichikaru a comer y que eran la nueva noticia que corría por las calles de Konoha. Estaban sentados en el bosque, usando un árbol como respaldo, observando como las ramas de las copas de los árboles dejaban pequeños agujeros entre ellas, dejando caer pequeños_

_- Hinata-chan-_

_- Mmm…- _

_- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-_

_- Claro, dime-_

_- ¿Cómo es que con solo mirarme puedes saber que me pasa y puedes hacer que pase?-_

_- Porque te conozco muy bien-_

_- ¿Enserio me conoces tan bien?-_

_- Si claro. Conozco muy bien a las personas importantes para mí. "Pero qué demonios dije, ahora se dará cuenta!"- Naruto la miró sorprendido_

_- Yo… soy importante para ti?-_

_- Hai- Dijo sin mirarlo_

_- Tú… tú también eres importante para mi- Hinata miró a Naruto, éste estaba completamente sonrojado, mirando hacia otro lado. Hinata observó detenidamente a Naruto y notó que este se ponía cada vez más nervioso, hasta decir_

_- Que- Hinata rió en bajito, pero el joven lo escucho claramente. Iba a protestar, pero sintió que Hinata le abrazaba por la cintura._

_- Arigato- Dijo la chica y cerró los ojos disfrutando del momento. El ojiazul, por su parte, sonrió con ternura y rodeo con sus brazos a su "amiga" que descansaba sobre su pecho. No cabía duda, estaba completamente enamorado de ella y debía decírselo._

_Luego de eso, se levantaron como si nada hubiera pasado, aunque cada uno sabía claramente lo que sentía por el otro, de hecho todo el mundo lo sabía, solo tenían que decírselo entre ellos. Naruto fue a dejar a Hinata a su casa, como siempre, pero esta vez fue quizás, la mejor._

_- Nos vemos después- dijo la chica para romper el silencio_

_- Claro, como siempre- dijo el chico sin mucho interés. Hinata se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla, pero ambos estaban indecisos. Se acercaban y alejaban, y se corrían de un lado para el otro. Hasta que Naruto, en un arrebato de su corazón, tomó a Hinata del rostro. Iba a darle un beso, eso era seguro; su corazón se lo decía, se lo gritaba; pero cuando estaba a punto de dárselo, s corazón lo dejó ahí, solo… era su decisión_

_- Nos vemos- dijo, y le dio un beso junto a la boca, pero no en ella. Se dio media vuelta y emprendió el camino a su casa sin mirar atrás. –"La próxima vez que nos veamos, te diré lo que siento, Hinata"-_

_--- Fin Flash Back---_

- ¡Oh! Si...-

-Bueno ¿Y que pasara con eso? -

- Pues, que puedo hacer Sakura... no creo que por que le diga a Hinata que me he enamorado de ella me acepte.- Sakura se puso de pie y miro a los profundos ojos azules de Naruto

- ¡Vamos Naruto¡Ese no es el ninja que yo conozco! -

- ¿A que te refieres con eso?- dijo el joven ninja desconcertado

- Pues a que el Naruto que yo conozco jamás se ha rendido sin intentarlo, de hecho, jamás se ha rendido!- Naruto sonrió y también se puso de pie.

- ¡Tienes razón! Bueno, voy a buscar a Hinata!- Y se fue corriendo, mientras Sakura gritaba.

-Vamos Naruto! Estoy seguras de que tú le gustas también!-

- Sakura! - Alguien le toco el brazo y le hablo de golpe. Sakura se dio vuelta rápidamente.

- Tenemos una nueva misión. Por lo visto, Naruto ya explico todo.-

- Mmm-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Naruto-kun- Hinata se sorprendió al verlo afuera de su casa. Aún no había olvidado la situación en la que se había visto envuelta hace días atrás. Ella se había prometido a si misma que la próxima vez que ella y Naruto se juntaran, ella le confesaría sus sentimientos.

- ¡Hola! Este... Hinata... ¿Podemos hablar? - Naruto se puso rojo.

- Claro...- Hinata también se puso roja (n/a: Kyaaa¡¡Que lindo!o)  
Naruto y Hinata fueron caminando, justamente, donde hace un rato había estado conversando con Sakura.

- Valla… ya nos hemos juntado muchas veces- dijo Naruto tratando de poner un tema de conversación.

- S-si - dijo Hinata, mientras recordaba que había ocurrido hace un tiempo atrás:

_---Flash Back---_

_- ¡Naruto!- decía un totalmente sorprendido Kiba_

_- S-Si- respondía la tímida Hinata._

_- Ya veo, entonces por eso siempre te desmayabas cuando se acercaba mucho a ti- comentaba Shino, tan serio como siempre_

_- No entiendo ¿Qué le encuentras a Naruto?- preguntaba Kiba sin comprender aún._

_- Es que todos ven la parte graciosa y traviesa de Naruto-_

_- Y la tonta- Agrego Shino sin mucho interés_

_- ¡Naruto no es tonto!- dijo la joven Hyuuga dirigiéndose a su compañero_

_- Hi-Hinata- Dijo sorprendido Shino. Ella jamás había levantado la voz, y menos a él._

_- El no es tonto. El es una gran persona. Siempre se preocupa por los demás y apoya a todos sus amigos. Es valiente y fuerte, y jamás le haría daño a nadie. Él es la persona a la que yo mas quiero y admiro, y no por que seas mi amigo voy a dejar que lo trates de esa forma.- Kiba y Shino analizaban cada una de las palabra pronunciadas por su amiga en silencio. Ella tenía razón. Naruto no era solo un gran ninja, si no también una gran persona._

_Desde entonces, sus dos inseparables compañeros y amigos arreglaban salidas en grupo para que Hinata pudiera estar con Naruto. Luego fueron cambiando a salidas solo entre Naruto, Hinata y uno más; pero ellos no llegaban. Hinata fue perdiendo la timidez con Naruto, y éste cada vez la quería mas y mas, pero eso si, solo como una gran amiga. Fue entonces cuando Kiba y Shino le dejaron el resto del trabajo a Hinata: debía conquistarlo._

_---Fin Flash Back---_

- Hinata, siéntate- dijo Naruto muy serio, mirando hacia otro lado. Hinata se sentó y Naruto que parado en frente de ella. Empezó a preocuparse, ese no era el Naruto alegre de siempre.

- ¿Pasa algo, Naruto-kun?-

- Me ha pasado algo muy importante en esta misión, y creo que tu debes saberlo… todo-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¡Seguir a Naruto! -

- Shhhhhh…puede escucharte alguien y no quiero que Gai sepa que estoy castigado-

- Pero, Kakashi-sensei... tiene que entender a Naruto, él...-

- Entiende tu primero Sakura. Tu sabes que el Akatsuki esta detrás de Naruto, además no sabemos que pasará cuando Naruto llegue allá. Puede que hasta traten de matarlo. Naruto no ha pensado las cosas antes de hacerlas, no esta pensando como un ninja- Sakura agachó la cabeza.

- Yo también estoy muy preocupada, pero tampoco quiero traicionarlo- dijo con una voz muy débil

- No se trata de traicionarlo, Sakura; es cuidarlo, y de paso, proteger también a Konoha.

- Esta bien...-

- ¿Cuando se va?- Preguntó Kakashi

- Hoy en la noche -

- Entonces, ve a preparar tus cosas.-

- Hai! -

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata no podía creer lo que Naruto le acababa de decir.

- Pero, Naruto-kun... ¿Es necesario que vallas?-

- Es lo que decidí, Hinata, por favor, necesito que me apoyes. -  
La chica no soportó por mucho. Se tapo la cara con las manos, dejando ver solo la boca. Trataba de ocultar su llanto, pero era tanta su tristeza, que lloraba a mares, en frente de su atónito amado que la miraba sin comprender.

- Hinata, no llores, yo… yo te...-

- Es que no entiendes Naruto!- dijo entre sollozos. El chico se sorprendió - Es que no entiendes que te amo, que jamás he amado a nadie mas que tu... que no entiendes que me muero si tu no estas a mi lado, que he soñado tantas noches con este momento, pero que jamás me lo imagine tan doloroso como el que siento ahora.- Y luego de decir todo esto, comenzó a llorar amargamente.  
Naruto reaccionó, y recordó las palabras de su amiga antes de irse, -"Lo sabia" - pensó, luego volvió a mirar a Hinata, se agachó en frente de ella, le tomo las manos despacio y con mucha delicadeza y le dio un beso muy tierno, pero que duro por mucho. Luego la abrazo y le dijo:

- No te preocupes, volveré. Volveré por ti, porque se que me amas tanto como yo a ti. Espérame y veras que cuando vuelva, no volverás a sufrir nunca más- La tristeza de la chica cambio de un rato para otro en un golpe de felicidad. Volvió a salir su lado dulce y se acerco al oído de aquel joven ojiazul a quien tanto amaba.

- Te esperare. Aunque pasen miles de años, te esperare Naruto. Ya Konoha no será importante para mi, ahora mas importante será el exterior, ese exterior que te aleja de mi, y que te traerá conmigo nuevamente.-

- Te amo- Le dijo el joven en un susurro

- Yo también te amo, Naruto- respondió ella de la misma forma- Naruto se despidió con un beso, pero a diferencia del primero, este era mucho mas profundo. Era un beso de despedida, que duró mucho más que el anterior.

Se separaron lentamente. Naruto le acarició el rostro, y con un dedo le seco las lágrimas que aun seguian en la fina piel de la chica.

- Volveré- dijo al momento de tomar la mochila que había dejado en el suelo.

- Te espero-

Luego de eso Naruto se fue, seguido por el recuerdo de todos sus amigos y su vida, la mirada de Hinata y Sakura y Kakashi que habían visto todo.

* * *

Bueno, bueno, bueno... tan mal no me ha quedado ¿No? Bueno, esa decicion la toman ustedes. Como ya dije, esto es gusto del consumidor.

_**Kuramasesshou: **A muchas gracias! Me alegro mucho que encuentres este fic muy bueno. Sasuke si esta con Orochimaru, pero no por eso esta fuera de este fic, asi que tienen que estar todos muy atentos, por que no voy a avisar ¿Ok?. Las parejas seran muuuchas, la mejor pregunta seria quien no se queda con pareja XD_

_**Spider-Boy: **Pues yo tambien me algro mucho de no ser la unica persona que piense eso y pues por mi no hay problema, puedes publicar tu fic, total ya estoy avisada XD. Aca trate de hacer uno mas largo¿Que dices¿Te gusta, o mas largo?. Y sobre lo de Hinata: no habia aparecido porque tengo que armar la historia primero¡Pero aqu esta! vivita y coleando jeje._

_**Selkie no Karura-chan: **Pues no tienes nada que agradecerme, te lo mereces. Bueno ya te habia dicho una vez que eres la mejor escritora de fan fic's que he visto, o como decia un antiguo lector, 'fanfickuera' XD. Otra cosa, deja que tu imaginacion fluya sobre Suno y Zinure... el proximo capitulo sabras quien es. Y sobre lo que esperas, si, esa pareja existe en este fic, pero deberas ser paciente para verlo, mira que 'el' es muy orgulloso xD (Inner: Pero se arrepentira! Muajaja!)._

_**Fernando-Urashima: **Muchas gracias por tu review 'nuevo lector' jeje XD... espero que me dejes un review en este cap. y me digas que te parece. Jeje.. sobre tu comentario, no te preocupes, deja que esta escritora haga lo suyo y veras muchas mas cosas de las que quieres (Bueno, en realidad, imaginaras XD)_

_**Shaman1: **Wooo! 'Exelente', esa es una gran palabra para esta humilde escritora y su fic. Me emocione jeje n.n... muchas gracias. Bueno aqui esta, actualizado y pronto XD. Espero tu review._

_**Nadeshiko-Uchiha: **Hola! ejeje. Me alegro mucho que te gustara mi teoria, ya que me ha costado mucho armada, pero valio la pena creeme n.n. Bueno, pues ahora lo sabes, Naruto se hira a buscar a su clan el prox capitulo, asi que te espero!. Habra mas parejas pero por ahora me estoy centrando en la historia de Naruto y su clan, asi que tendrias que esperar n.nU. Francamente, NaruXHina es mi pareja favorita de verdad, por que la que mas me gusta es platonica (SakuXKaka). Bueno, sigue leyendo que aun queda mucho por saber._

**Nami: **Muchas gracias a todos, espero que les halla gustado y sigan leyendo que esto recien comienza!

**Inner: **Y pobre de ustedes si no nos dejan un review!

**Nami:** ¬¬... Inner

**Inner: **Que...

**Nami: **Callate

**Inner: **¡Nani?

**Nami:** Kamisama... bueno, espero impaciente sus review n.n

**Inner: **Por que si no $&·"#!

**Nami:**u.u...


	4. Zinure & Suno

**..:.:NamiRyuzaki:.:..**

Holas! Perdon por la tardanza jeje n.n... ojala no me abandonen ToT. Bueno, aquí estoy con otro capitulo mas de este emocionante historia (No es que yo lo este haciendo y todo eso... ejem!), cuidado que aqui aparace personaje a peticon de muchos, lo hiba a dejar como sorpresa para mas adelante, pero bueno... sea como sea, se lo merece xD. Este capítulo e smuy especial por que lo termine el día de ayer¡¡Mi cumpleaños! (14 de nov, 14 velitas, 14 primaveras!) así que esta humilde escritora les agradecerá más los reviews por ser una ocación especial :o). Bueno, como todos saben, los mensajes de siempre y los reviews abajo n.n:

**Importante: **Don señor gran sensei: Se que estos personajes no son mios... ¡NO ME DEMANDE POR FAVOR!

**Forma Correcta De Leer Este Fic:**

**-**Diálogo-

-"Pensamiento"-

-_Flash Back-_

_------_: Cambio de escena

**Dedicaciones: **_A mi hermana mayor. Mi gran ejemplo y mi segunda madre, que comenzará una nueva vida y una nueva familia a partir de ahora. Sin ella mis sueños y esperanzas estarian en lo mas profundo de mis recuerdos y mi corazón (ToT)_

* * *

**Capitulo 4: Zinure & Suno: "Nunca estuve solo"**

Naruto saltaba de árbol en árbol, con su inagotable energía de siempre.

- "Hacia el este, eso dijo Tsunade"- pensaba en voz alta el ojiazul, que cada vez estaba mas emocionado por conocer ese clan al cual el pertenecía, pero tampoco dejaba de pensar en Hinata - "¿Y que pasaría si Hinata tuviera razón¿Que pasaría si yo me quedara allí?"- durante su viaje al clan Uzumaki, la chica Hyuuga le hacia constante presión el los recuerdos y el corazón. Parecía como si hubiera perdido su corazón y se sentía muy deprimido. Además, el solo hecho de pensar en que Naruto pudiera encontrar algo por lo cual quedarse para siempre, le hacia extrañarla más y más. Luego de estar un buen rato reflexionando y mirando sus pies, sacudió la cabeza e hizo una promesa a si mismo -"Es mi villa, es el amor de mi vida, todos mis sueños son relacionados con ellos, no puedo dejarlos"- luego alzó la cabeza mas seguro que nunca. Se había hecho una apuesta a si mismo y a Kamisama, el volvería… tarde o temprano lo haría

------

En una celda oscura cubierta por una pequeña capa de agua en el suelo, con varia goteras, en donde había un pequeño y débil rayo de luz, pero dejaba ver algo, alguien que estaba allí, amarrado de pies y manos con cadenas que no lo dejaban tocar el piso, lleno de secuelas de golpes y cortes, con sangre por todos lados de la ropa y el cuerpo, y con el oscuro cabello que cubría su rostro.

Se lo habían dicho, su mejor amigo se lo había dicho hace un año y un poco mas, pero no quiso creerle. Pensó que todo era una mentira para que volviera con los que algún día llamó "compañeros", y hasta "amigos".

El lo había dicho, el no pertenecía a ese mundo, era un vengador, pero en el fondo de su corazón, pensaba que él no merecía esa atención y aprecio. Pensó que, más que cariño, era lástima. Es por eso que decidió no contar más con esa gente que le hacia sentir bien, pero que en el fondo solo era una capa para no hacerlo sentir mal.

Pero se equivocó y muy bien lo sabía. Ese no fue jamás el sentimiento que sus antiguos amigos sintieron por él, y se arrepentía a cada momento, segundo y milésima por el gran sufrimiento que todos tuvieron que pasar por culpa suya.

Quería volver, si. Quería volver a esa que fue su casa, su hogar. Quería volver y empezar todo de nuevo. Deseaba tanto poder estar nuevamente con sus compañeros de equipo: Su maestro, su mejor amigo… y ella. Esa persona que el nunca quiso dejar entrar en su corazón, porque ella no se merecía algo así, ella merecía algo mejor; pero la verdad es que si hubiera estado un poco mas con ella, no se hubiera marchado de esa forma y estaría en este momento con esa persona. Aquella persona que le hizo ver mas allá de sus metas, con la que aprendió a amar y apreciar (cosa que nunca se lo demostró), a la persona que el más protegía. "Es débil" decía como excusa a los demás, y así de paso se engañaba a si mismo.

La misma mentira de siempre "Un estorbo" por fuera e su boca "El tesoro mas preciado" por dentro de esta. Esa persona a quien dejó ese día en el nunca debió irse. Esa persona que jamás lo dejó solo en este mundo tan frió en el vivía. Esa persona a la que extrañaba a cada momento en todos estos años de soledad y agonía. Nunca fue capaz de decírselo, porque nunca se dio cuenta. "Es debil, es debil, es debil… un estorbo" se repetía una y otra vez como respuesta a su gran pregunta. Peor no era eso: la amaba. La amaba mas que a nada en este mundo, lo sabia ahora, lo sabe ahora y desde el momento en que lo descubrió y que quiso escapar, siempre la amaría. Por que la amaba, por que quería estar con ella y por muchas cosas mas, debía salir de allí.

- Por ti, Sakura-

------

-"Volveré, volveré, volveré… se lo prometí a Hinata-koi"- el rubio frunció el seño decidido.

-Cada vez se ve mas seguro, sensei- dijo Sakura.

- Mmmm...- el comentario de su maestro fue suficiente para Sakura, ya que lo conocía muy bien y sabia que estaba muy preocupado.

De pronto Naruto para en seco, seguido por Sakura y Kakashi

- Humo - dijo. Sakura miro, efectivamente, un poco mas allá se veía humo. Naruto trago saliva y continúo su viaje. Al llegar al lugar donde salía el humo, vio una especie de mini-konoha, que en la entrada tenia unas grandes puertas. La puerta gigante tenía una campana, que Naruto tocó suavemente. Se abrió la puerta y Naruto entro, dos hombres les esperaban.

- ¿Si? - dijo uno de ellos. Por lo que había visto Naruto, en todos los clanes se destacaban por algo, y noto que en su caso, eran esos intensos y profundos ojos azules.

- Que desea...- dijo el otro

- Oh! Si, pues... verán.- El rubio se rascaba con un dedo la cabeza, sin encontrar las palabras para explicar el por que de su presencia ahí

- ¿Hum? Eres ninja de Konoha?-

- ¿Que¡Como lo sabes?- el hombre apunto su frente con una gotita en su cabeza.

- ¿Eh¡Oh! jajaja...- Puso su mano en la nuca y una risa nerviosa y tonta.

- ¿Eres Naruto? Pregunto el primero- Naruto comenzó a revisarse por todos lados para ver si decía su nombre en algún lado. - Enviamos a Kuroaga y a Gotsu a buscarlo... eres tu?-

- S-si -

- ¿Como puedes demostrarlo?- dijo el hombre con desconfianza.

- ¡Es obvio! - dijo el primer guardia - Mira sus ojos n.n-

- Busco a Suno y Zinure...-

- ¡No digas nada muchacho¿Cuanto tiempo te quedaras?-

- Lo que sea necesario...- dijo sorprendido, pero contento

- Bueno... yo te llevare- dijo el primer guardia. - Me llamo Kay -

- M-mucho gusto - ambos se alejaron y se adentraron por el lugar.

- ¡Adiós chico! Ojala que te quedes mucho, aunque conociendo como era Arashi-san, no creo que te quedes para siempre.-

- "¿Que acaso todos lo conocen?"- pensó Naruto, sin tomar en cuenta el comentario de aquel guardia

- Ya se fue- dijo el guardia que se había quedado en la puerta y que ya había perdido de vista al rubio y su compañero. - No se preocupen por él, estará bien. Pueden irse -

-¡Nos descubrió¿Pero… como?- dijo Sakura sorprendida

- Je! Uzumakis, tierra de talentosos- dijo Kakashi - Vamonos Sakura, la misión terminó.-

------

- ¿Pasa algo?- dijo Naruto a Kay. Lo veía muy preocupado.

- Bueno pues… Naruto¿Por que viniste aquí?-

- Kuroaga-san... el me dijo que el Yondaime era Uzumaki, y quiero saber que tipo de relación tiene conmigo-

- Así que aun no lo sabes...-

- ¿Que dijiste? No escuche-

- He… no, nada...-

- Kay-san¿Le puedo hacer una pregunta?-

- Claro, dime Naruto- dijo el hombre poniendo atención al chico.

- Suno y Zinure… ¿Quiénes son?-

- "Tampoco le dijo"- Pensó el ninja antes de responder – Pues verás. Zinure fue la esposa de Arachi-san-

- ¡Nani?- dijo el kitsune con una cara de sorprendido muy típica de él – N-no tenía idea que Yondaime tenia una esposa-

- Es que no estuvieron casados por mucho tiempo-

- Valla… ¿Y por que no se quedó en la villa?-

- Ordenes- Contesto solamente.

- Todo el mundo responde eso últimamente…- dijo el rubio desconforme con la respuesta. Kay lo miró fijamente y esbozó una sonrisa simpática.

- Veras…- dijo volviendo la vista al frente – Zinure conocía hace muchos años a Arachi. Fueron amigos desde muy pequeños, y aunque estaban en distintos grupos, ellos nunca perdieron esa gran amistad y confianza. Zinure siempre estuvo enamorado de él, pero él nunca se dio cuenta hasta que poco a poco se fue enamorando de ella…-

- "…esa historia, se parece mucho a la mía con Hinata-chan"- al recordar ese nombre, a esa persona; a Naruto le llego un golpe en el corazón.

-… bueno, después de eso, Yondaime y Zinure comenzaron a trabajar juntos y bueno…- En ese momento interrumpió Naruto. Faltaba un hueco en el rompecabezas ¿Y Suno?

- Pero y…- Las palabras de Naruto fueron cortadas repentinamente, ya que el pelirrojo, Kay, le apuntaba algo.  
Era a una casa pequeña, pero linda. Tenia un jardín muy bien decorado, se notaba que una mujer vivía allí.

- ¡Zinure! - grito Kay. Una mujer que tenía alrededor de 40 años abrió la puerta. Tenía el pelo castaño y unos ojos preciosos (obviamente azules). La mujer vio a Naruto y quedó atónita. Naruto también estaba muy sorprendido con el parecido que tenia con él.

- ¡Arachi-koi! - dijo la mujer aun no repuesta de la sorpresa. Kay negó con la cabeza.

- No Zinure, no es Arachi... es Naruto, su hijo- Naruto miro completamente asustado a Kay. Era imposible lo que había escuchado¿Su hijo?... Entonces, Zinure… ella era…

_o0o0oContinuaráo0o0o_

* * *

Cha cha cha chaann! Pues ahi queda el capitulo cuatro de Clan Uzumaki ¿Que les parece? Bueno, espero que me dejen un review con sus opiniones criticas y sugerencias. Aqui van los reviews:

_**Spider-Boy: **Jeje, muchas gracias! "La mejor", eso suena bien xD. Bueno, Hinata no se fue con Naruto porque, bueno, el proximo capitulo te dara la respuesta jeje n.n... la relación Yondaime-Naruto se a descubierto ahora... lo has adivinado jeje. Te ganaste un premio n.n. Espero que sigamos hablando por msn otro día._

_**Chibi-Hinata: **Muchas gracias por tu review. Estoy leyendo tu fic y me gusta muchisimo, espero que tu tambien actualices muy pronto n.n. Siento que hallas esperado tanto (o tal vez, no tanto), pero bueno, aqui esta jeje. De que va a seguir bueno, pues claro! Que esperabas? Esto se pondra mejor a cada momento. Habra mas Naru-Hina, mucho mucho mas... por algo es la parejita principal xD._

_**Nadeshiko-Uchiha: **Oh! Muchas gracias. Bueno, la verdad yo quede muy conforme con lo que escribi en el capotulo anterior entre Naruto y Hinata. Ellos no son una pareja muy apasionada que digamos, asi que no queria lanzarlos al fuego de inmediato y, bueno, la verdad me costo mucho escribirlo, asi que aprecio que aprecies mi esfuerzo y trabajo en esto ToT. Ya vi a Hinata en el manga¡Esta muy mona! Tiene el pelo mas largo y se ve muy linda (y esta mas desarrollada), espero que Naruto se fije ahora un poco mas en ella. Bueno, aqui Naruto ha descubierto la gran parte de la verdad, ahora solo falta algunas pequeñas partes del rompecabezas y listo; por lo meos ya se sabe lo mas importante. Espero tu review._

_**Fernando-Urashima: **Sii! Por fin se dijeron lo que sentian. Aunque no me creas, yo tambien me meto mucho en la trama (aunque sea yo quien lo escribe). Pues como has podido ver (O yo he intentado decor) Naruto no puede sacarse de la cabeza a Hinatapor mucho tiempo, la extraña mucho ahora que sabe que corresponde sus sentimientos, asi que espera lo mejor n.n._

_**Gabe Logan:** Gracias por tu review. Me alegro mucho que te halla gustado y me encanta esos review tan extensos que pones, casi me ocupan toda la pagina xD. No encerio, me gusta que por lo menos me escriban "lo lei" y punto y tu escribes mas que eso jeje xD. Me alegro tambien el poder satisfacer tus gustos amorosos, asi que espero seguir haciendolo n.n (¿Has visto todo lo que he podido responder con siete palabras? Esto es un reto para mi xD)_

_**Kuramasesshou: **Gracias! Me emociona que te guste tanto esta historia (algun dia me van a hacer llorar ToT). Bueno, espero que te halla gustado este capitulo tambien ya que le pongo mucho empeño non. Claro que pondre a esa pareja en este fic! Yo quiero que se queden juntos (Aunque mi pareja platonica es KakaXSaku) asi que no lo dudes. Bueno aqui he puesto una pequeña pero importante aparicion de aquel personaje tan polemico entre los fans de esta serie. Espero que te guste el trato que les voy a dar._

**Nami: **Bueno, espero que les halla gusta este capitulo que recien paso. Ha si! Lean todos los mensajes que dejo a los lectores, aunque no sea para ustedes, por que de repente pongo cosas que se preguntan mucho, asi que no les nada de mal n.n Arigato a todos y dejen reviews plis. No es por aunmentar mi popularidad o mi ego, si no que me gusta que los lectores vallan al dia. Para no estar esprando a personas que ya lo leyeron. Muchas gracias! Y hasta el proximo capitulo!

* * *

© Clan Uzumaki: Idea Origaninal Nami Ryuzaki


	5. Mi madre

**..:.:Nami-San:.:..**

Buenas! Pues aqui ta el 5º capitulo de Clan Uzumaki... kyaaaaa! Que emocionante! Espero que siga asi de frecuentado, que toda la gente que esta leyendo y deja review me alegra la vida cada día n.n. Bueno, ya saben, los reviews abajo y... lo de siempre:

**Nota: **Los personajes de Naruto no son mios son del señor Masashi Kishimoto (Nami apunta al sensei con la mano como una modelo)

Sr. Kishimoto: Muchas gracias! Hum? Nami? (Nami esta metros mas allá con Itachi en un brazo y Gaara en el otro)

Nami: Muajajajaja!

Sr. Kishimoto: O.o!

**Forma correcta de leer este fic:**

- Diálogo-

- "Pensamiento"-

_- Flash Back-_

------: cambio de escena

**Dedicaciones: **_A mis primos Carina y Tito, que me han apoyado en mi vida como otaku y en esta gran aventura de los fic's. Muchas gracias a ambos por su gran entusiasmo y apoyo._

* * *

**Capitulo 5: _Mi madre: "No debiste dejarme solo"_**

- Mi madre...-

- ¿Naruto¿Tú… tú eres… Naruto?- Los ojos de la hermosa mujer se llenaron de lágrimas al ver a aquel rubio tan parecido a su padre.

- No... No entiendo... como puede...- Naruto empezó a dar pasos hacia atrás. Quería salir corriendo, pero le daba miedo volver como todo un perdedor a su aldea... la angustia le comería por dentro, y así no podía convenser a Sasuke de volver, y menos defenderse del Akatsuki.

- No puede ser, no puede ser- Zinure se tumbo en el suelo y comenzó a llorar mientras decía: - Perdóname Naruto... por favor, perdóname- Las lagrimas Zinure conmovieron profundamente a Naruto, y trato de acercarse ella para consolarla.

- "Porque tendría que perdonarla... no me ha hecho nada..."- pensó Naruto. Pero Kay al ver que Naruto caminaba hacia Zinure lo tomo del brazo.

- Será peor- dijo con mucha una cara muy seria.

- No entiendo... yo...-

- Kuroaga...-

- ¿Que?- dijo el rubio más confuso aún

- ¿Kuroaga… ¿No te dijo nada?-

- Pues, solo me dijo el nombre del Yondaime y después...-

- Lo se, no necesitas decirme lo que paso después.- Naruto agachó la cabeza.

- Es el camino de un ninja...- dijo Kay, y puso su mano en el hombro de Naruto. Luego, el rubio miro con tristeza a Zinure.

- No me ha hecho nada.- dijo

- Naruto... Zinure... Zinure, es tu...- Ray no queria pasar por ese momento, pero había llegado, y Zinure no se atrevía... tenia que hacerlo él. - Ella... es tu madre... Naruto-

- No... No puede ser- miro a Zinure, pero ella no paraba de llorar.

- Es por eso que Kuroaga te dijo que las buscaras-

- Por favor dímelo todo rápido... vamos¿Quien es Suno¿¡Quien es ella?- Quería saber todo de una vez, las puñaladas le llegaban de una en una y quería terminar con todo. Estaba completamente desesperado. Queria gritar y odiar... pero no podía si no sabia toda la verdad, y para eso debía enfrentarse a ella.

- Kamisama...- dijo Kay ya asqueado de todo esto -…no es justo que tu y tu hermana pasen por esto, no es justo.- el corazón de Naruto no podría soportar tanta merita revelada. Un día estaba completamente solo, y al otro tenía madre, hermana, padre, y hasta un clan.

- ¡Mama¿¿¡Que paso Kay-sensei?- una dulce voy despertó a Naruto. Se giro y vio a una chica rubia de ojos azules, tenia el pelo largo y era hermosa, muy hermosa. La chica se acerco a Zinure y la abrazo.

- Ella es...-

- Si. Ella es Suno, tu hermana- Esas fueron las ultimas palabras que Naruto oyó en ese momento. La emoción se salio de su cuerpo y sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse. Ya no lloraba, ni tampoco le dolía el corazón… no sentía nada. Lentamente fue cayendo. Sintió que alguien lo sujeto, pensó que era Kay, ya que era el que estaba mas cerca suyo. Su debilidad lo venció, y la oscuridad se apoderó de sus ojos un poco después de susurrar:

- Hinata, te nesecito-

------

- Ya veo...-

- Vamos, no pasa nada Shikamaru- Por mas que Sakura trataba de convencer al Nara de que todo saldría bien, este no podía entender por completo.

- Sakura... ¿y si vamos a buscarlo?-

- ¡A buscarlo¿¡Estas loco? Naruto se enojará con nosotros-

- No creo, además es solo para asegurarnos de que estará bien-

- No se Shikamaru... no se si sea buena idea. Fue Naruto el que decidió esto, es Naruto el que debe conocer su pasado, y siempre será así... no podrías converserlo-

- Pero tu conoces a Naruto, Sakura. Sabes que si su plan falla, hará todo lo posible para no volver con las manos vacías-

- Tienes razón...- dijo preocupada y analizando lo que el chico le acababa de decir.

- Bueno, entonces no hay tiempo que perder- dijo Shikamaru con una energía muy inusual en el. Sakura lo miró, todavía tenia dudas y eso se notaba en su rostro. - Vamos Sakura, solo será para asegurarnos que estará bien ¿que dices?-

- Pues... no se.- La chica le agotaba la energía.

- ¡Vamos sakura! No estaríamos haciendo nada malo ¿O si?-

- … si… pero… ¿solo los dos?- El chico se puso serio

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? No me digas que desde el "pequeño accidente" del hospital no confías en mí. Porque si es así entonces…-

- ¡No! Claro que no, es que… estaba pensando que Hinata…-

-¿Hinata?-

- Si, Hinata podría…-

- ¿Y que tiene que ver Hinata en todo esto?- Sakura lo miró sorprendida

- No me digas que no te habías dado cuenta…- Shikamaru la miró sin entender. Sakura lo miró seria

- Hinata y Naruto tienen… digamos… una "especie de relación"-

- ¡Nani?- dijo el joven totalmente sorprendido.

- ¡Que no sabias?-

- Bueno, la verdad si había escuchado rumores y comentarios de los demás, pero jamás me imagine que fuera verdad-

- Bueno, si te lo hubiera dicho hace unos días atrás, si hubiera sido un rumor-

- Bien, ahora si que no entiendo nada-

- ¡Es que Naruto y Hinata solo eran amigos!-

- ¡Pues entonces que no me asustes con esas cosas de que salen juntos!-

- ¡Es que si salen! Peor en realidad no…-

- …- Shikamaru ya se estaba empezando a enfadar

- Es que no me entiendes…- dijo Sakura resignada.

- ¡Y como quieres que te entienda si no me explicas!- En ese momento el tan famoso Inner Sakura se hizo presente

- ¡SHANGARO¡QUE NARUTO SE LE DECLARÓ A HINATA Y AHORA SALEN JUNTOS!-

- ¡NANI?- dijeron Kiba, Ino, Shino y Neji a la vez

- O.O "Creo que no debi hablar tan fuerte"-

------

Hinata estaba sentada afuera de su casa. Tenía la mirada perdida en lo más recóndito de sus pensamientos, peor aun así, la tristeza se notaba en ellos.

No podía evitar pensar en el joven rubio al que amo toda su vida. Siempre deseó que esas palabras salieran de la boca del ojiazul, pero jamás imagino que sería de esa forma. Ella lo amaba y lo entendía, eso lo tenía claro, pero no significaba que podía dejar de amarlo o de extrañarlo.

Trataba de responder unas preguntas en su mente, así que decidió jugar un juego, aunque no estuviera de humor. Decidió hablar con su otro yo.

-"'Espérame' dijo"-

- "Y lo harás sin duda"-

- "¿Pero cómo sabría cuanto tiempo? Tan vez serian unos días, o meses, o años"-

- "Todo depende de cuanto tiempo se demore en encontrar lo que busca"-

- "¿Pero que es lo que busca?"-

- "Respuestas"-

- "¿De que?"

- "De su pasado. Tu sabes lo que paso, él te lo dijo, te lo contó todo, confió en ti."-

- "¿Confió en mi¿Por qué?"-

- "Por que te ama"-

- "¿Debo esperarlo entonces?"-

- "Claro que debes. Seguro el te extraña tanto como tu, solo debes ser paciente. Cuando vuelva, tu y el serán felices para siempre"-

- "Como los finales felices de los cuentos de hadas"-

- "Si. El puede hacer un final feliz para tu vida. Espera y confía"-

- "¿Debo seguirlo¿Debo ir a buscarlo?"-

- "No. Si tu eres parte de su vida, el volverá tarde o temprano. Debes dejar que el viva su vida y siga su camina, así como tu debes vivir la tuya y seguir tu propio camino. Si se aman tanto como dicen, sus vidas van a encontrarse y se harán uno solo"-

En ese momento, alguien se hizo presente a su lado izquierdo. Hinata dio un pequeño salto de susto y su otro yo desapareció al instante. Levanto la cabeza para ver quien la había sacado de sus pensamientos; pero solo vio una silueta, una silueta que reconoció de inmediato.

- No me gusta verte así- la persona estiró sus dos manos. – Ven, levántate- Hinata aceptó las manos y se levantó. Al estar frente a la persona, pudo comprobar que sus sospechas eran ciertas. Era Kiba.

- Kiba. Porque me di…- Sus dudas fueron cortadas drásticamente por el sorpresivo abrazo que el Inuzuka dio a Hinata. – Ki-Kiba- dijo la chica sorprendida.

- No me preguntes como, pero lo sé. Sé lo que paso entre tú y Naruto. Supuse que a pesar de no demostrarlo mucho, el dolor te debe estar matando y…- Esta vez fue Kiba el que no pudo terminar, ya que notó que Hinata comenzaba a temblar levemente y sollozos comenzaron a salir de su boca, hasta terminar en un silencioso llanto

------

Naruto abrió lentamente los ojos. Suno estaba al lado suyo; Kay estaba sentado en una silla, en la esquina de la pieza y Zinure estaba a los pies de la cama. El chico estaba muy cansado, lo único que quería era dormir, pero al recordar todo lo que había pasado, todo su sueño desapareció. Al lado derecho de la cama en la que estaba, habla una ventana con unas cortinas blancas, ya era de noche y la luz de la luna le alumbraba la cara. Estuvo mirando esa compañera plateada un rato, luego miro a su hermana, la compañera que tanto necesitó peor que nunca tuvo. Le sonrió y le tomo la mano. Suno sonrió también, al igual que Ray y Zinure, que a la vez lo miraba con ternura y tranquilidad. La sonrisa de Suno era bella, pura, alegre... una sonrisa que cautivo a Naruto.  
- "Que hermosa sonrisa, que chica mas linda"- pensó - "Que suerte que sea mi hermana... mi hermana…"-

* * *

Kiaaaa! Ahi estaaaa! Cap 5... uf! Me costo mucho subirlo u.u... pero lo hice! siii!

_**Nadeshiko-Uchiha: **Jaajaja... sii! Aparecio... y en el proximo tambien :oP. Bueno (Nami toma una espada) Desde hoy te nombre mi nueva admiradora y seguidora.. no mentira xD muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo! Me haces llorar TT . Muchas gracias por sauldarme! Espero que me dejes un review. Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo n.n_

_**Spider-Boy: **Hola! Perdon que me demorara tanto en actualizar, pero bueno, ya te explique por msn lo q pasó n.n... Pero aqui está, espero que te halla gustado y ahi esta tu explicacion de porque Hinata no se fue con Naruto. Muchas gracias por tu saludos tambien :oP! Espero que me escribas un review apenas termines de leer todo, y de paso me avisas por msn n.n. Nos vemos en el prox capitulo, o en el msn xD_

_**Fernando-Urashima:** Bueno, aqui estoy! Pronto? No pronto? Eso lo de cides tú n.n. Bueno, al igual que spider-boy, tu tambien me preguntaste dle porque que Hinata no se halla ido con Naruto, bueno, tambien te digo "He ahi tu respuesta". Muchas gracias por tu review y nos vemos en el prox capitulo_

_**Gabe Logan:** Wooo! Bravo, bravo! 11 palabras! Cada vez vas avanzando mas... muchas gracia spor haber sido un poco mas expresivo en este capitulo xD... espero seguir insentivandote! Bueno, nos vemos en el prox capitulo y no olvides que cuento tus palabrasxD (Soy una loca, lo se)_

_**Tere-chan: **Hola! Muchas gracias por leer mi fic. Espero verte seguido por aqui y que no me habandones n.n. Bueno, aqui esta la continuacion, espero que te halla gustado. Nos vemos en el 6_

Bueno! A qui esta! Todo lo que necesitaba decir... nus vemos!

* * *

Idea Original Nami Ryuzaki


	6. Linda señorita

**..:.:NamiRyuzaki:.:..**

Kyaaa! Capítulo 6! Que emoción! Muchas gracia sa todos los que leen mi fic, y sobre todo a los que me dejan review Nami hace una reverencia. Bueno, aqui va la introduccion de siempre xD:

**Importante:** Los personajes de Naruto no son mio, son de Masashi-"gran sensei" (que debe estar nadando en su picsina de dinero ToT)

**Forma de leer este fic:**

-Diálogo-

-"Pensamiento"-

-_Flash Back (lo que piensa)-_

_-"Flash Back" (Lo que cuenta la parsona de su flash back xD)-_

------: cambio de escena

**Dedicatoria: **_A Gin Freecs. Que ha hecho de mi, una persona feliz.

* * *

_

**Capítulo 6**

**Linda señorita: "Tu mundo es mi mundo"**

Se sentaron en la mesa el comedor. Naruto ya estaba más recuperado y con más ganas de saber que había pasado.

- Bueno - Zinure suspiro. Miró a cada una de las personas que estaban en ese momento. Tenia miedo, mucho miedo; ¿Pero que podía hacer? Su hijo al que tanto extraño estaba ahí, sentado a su derecha; había venido desde Konoha para saber toda su verdad. También sabia muy bien que el también tenia miedo a saber esa verdad hasta ahora desconocida, que se moría de ganas por saberla y que aun así fue capaz de decirle

- Puedes decírmelo otro día- Ella sonrió con dulzura. Es verdad, tenia miedo, pero no más que el de su hijo en su infancia, solo.

- Llego la hora.- Un silencio reinó por toda la sala. Zinure tomó aire y comenzó a hablar.

_----Flash Back----_

"_Bueno, partamos por lo primero. Todo empezó cuando Arashi se convirtió en el nuevo jefe del clan Uzumaki…"_

_- ¡Arashi-sempai!- gritó una joven Zinure de 25 años_

_- ¿Zinure-chan?- dijo el susodicho volteando hacia la voz que lo llamaba y acercándose a esta._

_- Arashi-sempai, lo felicito por haber tomado el cargo de Jefe de nuestro clan- dijo la ojiazul, haciendo con esto, una leve reverencia y una sonrisa enorme._

_- Arigato Zinure-chan, pero no me gusta que digas "sempai"- hizo una mueca de disgusto, pero muy leve, casi solo con los ojos._

_- Pero es que es lo correcto Arashi-sempai. Usted es el nuevo jefe de esta aldea, y por lo tanto es mi "sempai"- dijo la chica con gran animo, poniendo los puños sobre su pecho (N/a: imagínense a Naruto xD)_

_- ¡Pero si tú y yo somos amigos hace años! No puedes llamarme de esa forma tan formal "Además, me encanta como sale el 'kun' de tu boca"- La chica bajó la mirada (N/a: Ahora imagínense a Naruto versión "chan", poniendo cara de inocente) y chocaba la yema de sus dedos índices_

_- Es que, no sabía que decirte ni como hablarte ahora y… bueno…- Levanto una dulce mirada – Tenia miedo de que te enfadaras conmigo, Arashi-kun- El rubio miro completamente enternecido_

_- Tu sabes que no puedo enfadarme contigo Zinure- se dio media vuelta, quedando a espaldas de la joven ANBU - Sígueme- Y ambos comenzaron a caminar_

"… _Al igual que a ti Naruto, siempre el sueño de Arashi fue convertirse en un gran Hokage. Pero para eso, debía pasar por varias metas antes, y una de ellas era ser el jefe de su clan. Lo malo es que cuando el asumió el poder de este clan, comenzamos a tener muchos problemas entre nuestro clan y Konoha"_

_- ¡Bien, llegamos!- dijo el joven Arashi, dejando una caja en el piso de su casa_

_- He… Arashi-kun¿Dónde puedo dejar estas carpetas?- dijo Zinure mientras se sacaba los zapatos para entrar_

_- Emm… déjelas po…-_

_- ¡Kya!- dijo la chica al tropezarse y tirarle todas las carpetas al pobre de Arashi que calló al suelo por el impacto y el peso de todas esas carpetas. –A-Arashi-kun-_

_- Haaaa... 6.9- Zinure sacaba desesperadamente las cajas de encima, hasta que llegó a su cara y la tomó entre sus manos._

_- Arashi¿Estas bien?- Zinure y Arashi estaban a pocos centímetros de Zinure_

_- Mejor que nunca… - dijo Arashi sin pensar. Se acercaban cada vez más y más, hasta que… - ¡Te demoras mucho!- … Arashi tomó repentinamente el rostro de Zinure y la besó._

"… _después de eso, Arashi pidió que yo fuera su asistente, para poderle ayudar con los problemas que nuestro clan tenía con Konoha, y también para poder estar más tiempo juntos…"_

_- Aaa…- se quejó el rubio, interrumpiendo la lectura de la castaña -… mis ojos¿Por qué tenemos que leer todos estos pergaminos?-_

_- Vamos¡No te quejes! Cuando seas Hokage tendrás que leer mucho mas que todo este poquito- Arashi mira la habitación con una gotita en la cabeza. Estaba repleto de pergaminos – Además, agradece que te estoy ayudando- concluyó la chica, regalando una dulce sonrisa. El "no todavía Yondaime" miraba fijamente a su "amiga" allí presente, se veía tan linda._

_- De verdad estoy muy cansado¿No podríamos descansar un ratito?-_

_- Jiji. ¡Pero si ya hemos descansado muchas veces!- dijo la chica con una risa picarona, mientras que Arashi se le acercaba peligrosamente_

_- Vamos, la última vez- se acercó más y más, hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de ella_

_- Está bien. Pero la última, he?- _

_- La última… y la mejor…-_

"_La relación entre Arashi y yo, era de muchísimo mas que amigos y estábamos felices por eso, hasta que un día mi madre me dijo que estaba muy extraña y me hizo unas cosas, de esas que solo las ancianas sabias saben. Luego de eso me golpeo y me dijo yo ya no era su hija, que estaba embaraza sin haberme casado y que era una deshonra para el clan. Se armo un gran lío con todo esto, pero nunca me sentí sola, Arachi siempre estuvo conmigo…"_

_Zinure estaba sentada en un sofá en la sala de la pequeña casa de Arashi, llorando; trataba de tapar sus ojos para no llorar más, pero era imposible. Arashi estaba a su lado, con un baso de agua, observándola._

_- Vamos Zinure-koi, no llores…- Aunque no se lo dije, el odiaba verla sufrir – No llores mas, no es bueno en tú estado- Zinure se puso a llorar mas fuerte – Kamisama… lo siento… yo… por favor ya no llores mas- Zinure se fue calmando_

_- Pero es que no es justo. ¿Por qué tenia que pasarme esto a mi?- Yondaime miró las maletas que estaban en la entrada de su casa – Mis padres… mis propios padre me cerraron las puertas de su casa. No puedo entenderlo- Zinure todavía tenia sus manos en los ojos, a si que no podía ver la rabia que se reflejaba en la cara de Arashi._

_- No te preocupes por eso. Ya sabes que puedes quedarte aquí; yo no voy a dejarte sola Zinure, jamás (N/a: Lamento decirle que si la va a dejar sola ToT)-_

_- Arigato Arash…- no alcanzó a terminar la frase, ya que al mover el brazo para abrazarlo, voto el vaso que Arashi tenía en la mano y tiró toda el agua - ¡Soy un desastre!- y comenzó a llorar de nuevo_

_- Zinure-koi, no… un momento… ¿Esto no será una de esas etapas por las que pasan las mujeres embarazadas¿Pero eso no iba después de los mareos?- Zinure se puso a llorar con mas fuerza - ¡Ha! Zinure… 6.9 Kamisama…-_

"…_así, pasaron los nueve meses de mi embarazo, sin que nadie me controlara, solo haciendo lo que yo sabía y sentía que debía hacer. Pero a pesar de todo eso, nada salio como yo esperaba, porque cuando yo iba a dar a luz, apareció el Kiubi. Muchos ninjas murieron en esa batalla, pero Arachi no queria ir sin antes asegurarse que yo estaba bien. Entonces fue donde naciste tú, Naruto…"_

_- ¡Haaaaa!- _

_- Vamos Zinure, tu puedes…- Arashi no paraba de moverse_

_- ¡Arashi, quédate quieto!- _

_- Lo-Lo siento Tsunade-san- de pronto, el llanto de un niño se escuchó y un niño llegó al mundo_

_- ¡Arashi-sama, Arashi-sama!- Arashi no quería moverse, no sabía que hacer._

_- Ve, Arashi-_

_- Zi-Zinure…-_

_- Debes proteger a la aldea. ¡Ve, rápido! Yo estaré bien-_

_- Hai- Arashi salió corriendo._

_- Bien, no quería decirlo porque o si no, Arashi no se iría. Zinure, prepárate para el otro-_

_- ¡Nani?-_

_----Fin Flash Back----_

Bueno, el resto ya lo sabes. Arachi murió por su villa al encerrar a Kiubi en ti. Luego de su muerte nada fue como antes. Mi familia y mi clan volvieron a aceptarme, pero ahora era la gente de Konoha quien me odiaba, ya que según ellos, yo tenía un demonio por hijo, que tarde o temprano volvería a ser el Kiubi. Yo sabía que eso no era así, pero las miradas y los comentarios comenzaron meterse en mi cabeza… me estaba volviendo loca. Escuchaba voces en las noches que no dejaban dormir, fueron cosas horribles que prefiero no mencionar. Por esta razón el Clan Uzumaki rompió relaciones con Konoha completamente, y yo me fui junto con ellos. Pero, cuando todo estaba arreglado para irnos, el Hokage nos prohibió llevarte con nosotros, ya que tú tenías el Kiubi y podría causar destrozos y muertes si no estaba bien controlado. Yo iba a quedarme, Naruto, pero el acuerdo de Konoha y el clan prohibía a cualquier integrante del clan Uzumaki quedarse en Konoha, y viceversa. El hokage dejó que llevaras el apellido de Arachi, pero a cambio, jamás debías saber de este clan, y menos que pertenecías aquí. También se prohibió a todos los ninjas de Konoha saber la identidad de tu padre y tampoco que tenía al Kiubi, pero como ya ves, todas las mentiras se descubren tarde o temprano. Esa es toda la verdad, algo que debiste saber hace mucho.

- Naruto¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaras?- pregunto Suno asustada, ya que ella tenía muchas ganas de conocer a su hermano, y no queria desperdiciar esta oportunidad.

- Creo que mas tiempo del que esperaba .- y esbozó una linda sonrisa

- ¡En serio¡¡Waaaaa¡¡Que bien Naruto!- Suno abrazó a su hermano con mucha alegría típica en ella.

- Pero con una condición-

- ¿Cual?- Suno se asustó

- Que me muestres todo tu mundo… y que me acompañes a Konoha a hablar con alguien-

- ¡Enserio? –

- Claro! –

- Genial¿Cuando vamos?-

- Mmmm… mañana en la mañana.-

- Súper!-

- Bueno, mañana será un gran día, así que todos a dormir-

- Si señora! – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo y se fueron corriendo por el pasillo, mientras Zinure y Ray los miraban.

- Estas contenta? –

- Y como no estarlo Ray… es mi hijo, y aunque no estuve con el en este tiempo, voy a hacer todo lo posible para ganarme su cariño –

- Así se habla…- Ray y Zinure se acercaron a la pieza que compartían ambos y los vieron conversando muy animadamente, cada uno en sus respectivas camas.

- Je. Se parecen mucho a ti y a Arachi. Corriendo, saltando y gritando por todos lados.-

- Son muy energéticos… como me gustaría que Arachi estuviera aquí, y viera con orgullo a sus dos grandes hijos.-

------

Se escuchaban pasos a lo lejos, alguien venía. De pies a cabeza se mostraban unos pies caminando a paso normal, sus implementos de ninja, su ropa morada, los lentes que subía constantemente, su protector del sonido y su plateado cabello. Llego hasta una celda y miro al que estaba allí desde afuera.

- Traicionar a Orochimaru-sama¿A quién se le podría ocurrir algo así? Mhmh- rió con malicia. El joven moreno miró sin mucho ánimo al hombre delante suyo y, como siempre, hizo presente su célebre frase

- Hmp- Este comentario no fue muy bien recibido por el peliplateado

- Estúpido mocoso. Admito que fue un milagro que pudieras escapar de Orochimaru-sama antes de que nos pudiéramos apoderar de tu cuerpo¿Pero tratar de matarlo? Eso fue realmente desquiciado-

- Es verdad, fue muy desquiciado. Es por eso que he decidido algo…- dijo el chico dibujando una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro maltratado.

- ¿A si¿Y se puede saber que?- dijo hombre muy interesado.

- Claro que si…- levantó su cabeza dejando a la vista su pupila giratoria -…Debo matar al hombro en el que se apoya- El ayudante del Kage del sonido no alcanzó a reaccionar ante el comentario, ya que ya no vivía para hacerlo.

* * *

Kusooo! Hombre que Sasuke se la está jugando! (Bueno, algo bueno que haga el imbesil ¬¬). Una disculpa muy cordial a la srta. Chibi-Hinata por no haberle respondido su review... las explicaciones se darán ahora, y, obviamente, las respuestas a todos los queme dejan reviews:

_**Chibi-Hinata:** Gomen nasai! Siento no haber respondido tu review. Lo que pasa es que cuando subí el capitulo anterior, tu resien habia subido el reviewy por eso no lo respondi... espero que me disculpes u.u. Muchas gracias por tu review, me ha gustado mucho. Yo tambien le pondré mucho empeño a todas las parejas que formare en este fic (Que son aaartos 6.9). Espero que no te enojes conmigo y me sigas mandando reviews ¡Nos vemos!_

_**Nadeshiko-Uchiha:** Jajaja, pues muchas gracias a ti por admirarme, me sube el ego xD. Pues sabes, originalmente Suno hiba a ser la "media naranja" de Naruto, pero después lo cambie a lo que tengo ahora, ya que tengo otros planes para ella n.n, ademas, yo tambien creo que es muy lindo que Naruto tenga por fin una familia. También seguí tu consejo, le heche muchas ganas y, bueno, tu misma puedes comprovar que cumpli con mi palabra, aqui esta Sasuke. Y "creo" que desde ahoraen adelante lo pondre en todos los capítulos :oP. Muchas gracias y nos vemos pronto xD_

_**Sabaku-no-Himiko: **Woooo! Muchas gracias sita himiko! xD. Con esos "mas" me hiciste recordar a un antiguo lector de este fic (en otro lado). ¿Que te agregue¿Donde? o.O_

_**Fernando-Urashima: **Muchas gracias por tu review. Pues tengo algo mejor planeado para Hinata y Naruto; este capitulo puse una pequeña pista (ojala la hallas visto) y el prox capitulo sabrás que es lo que planeo xD. Aqui esta! El cap 6! Asi que espero tu review. Te veo luego n.n._

_**Gabe Logan: **19, 19 palabras! Te estas superando! jajaja, no... broma, broma xD. Muchas gracias por todos tus review y no te preocupes si son largos o cortos, lo importante es que escribes. Ha! Sigue tu con ti fic que me gusta mucho :o)_

_**Tere-chan: **Muchisisisimas gracias! Eres la primera que me hace ese comentario y era lo que queria escuchar... arigato! ToT (sin desmerecer a los demas, claro esta). Espero no demorarme tanto en escribir el proximo capitulo, y actualizarlo prontito n.n. Muchas gracias y nos vemos en el siguiente._

Y arigato a toooooooodos mis lectores del NU (Naruto Uchiha) que los aprecio muchiiiiisimo!


	7. Una nueva razón

**..:.:Nami-Sakuno:.:..**

Hola! Aqui estamos otra vez, entrgando este capítulo que me costó un monton hacer u.u. Bueno, hoy no tengo muchas ganas de rellenar por vengo recien llegando de un pequeño viaje que hice, asi que tengo un pokitin de sueño :oP. Bueno, bueno... rellené otra vez je. Ya saben, reviews abajo y lo tìpico

**Importante: **Neh! Se lo he dicho miles de veces sensei! Que no le estoy quitando el anime, no quiero su dinero no se preocupe (Inner: a no si no >.>..)

**Forma correcta de leer el Fic:**

- Diálogos-

- "Pensameintos"-

_Flach Back_

_"Intervencion de persnajes en flach back"_

(N/a: Intervenciones mias, osea, notas del autor n.n)

------: cambio de escena

**Dedicaciones: **_A Karito, que me ha apoyado mucho con este fic desde que lo comensé y deseo que lo siga haciendo con el ultimo que le mande xD.

* * *

_

**Capítulo 7**

**Una nueva razón: "No puedo quitármela de la cabeza"**

- Naruto¡Naruto, despierta!- Suno sacudía suavemente a su hermano, quien despertaba perezosamente.

- Mmmm… ¿Qué pasa?- preguntaba el rubio refregándose con pereza los ojos

- ¿Como que "que pasa"¡Hoy vamos a pasear por todo el clan! No es tan grande como Konoha, pero estoy segura que te gustará- decía la chica con gran entusiasmo, muy típico de los Uzumakis

- Oh, es verdad. Bien…- dio un largo bostezo -… hay que levantarse entonces.-

La mañana no pasó sin muchas novedades, eso si, con mucha felicidad. Cuando Naruto fue a la cocina para prepararse algo (ya estaba acostumbrado), Zinure ya les tenía todo listo. Un lindo mantel con un estampado de flores en las esquinas, todo en distintos tonos lilas; con cuatro bellos tazones muy bien adornados; se notaba que una mujer vivía allí. Naruto se sentó despacio, muy sorprendido (N/a: y como no estarlo, si el jamás había sido atendido por nadie ToT).

- Bien¡El desayuno esta listo!- dijo Zinure con una gran sonrisa. Naruto estaba sorprendido, todo eso lo había preparado su madre.

- ¿Que hay de desayuno?- preguntó Naruto con mucha curiosidad. El no comía muchas cosas, a parte de…

- Ramen, tu comida favorita- respondió Zinure, y le guiñó un ojo.

- ¿Enserio?- pregunto Suno mirando a su hermano y con los palitos en la boca, como si estuviera comiendo algo.

- S-Si… ¿Cómo supiste?- dijo el kitsune completamente sorprendido

- Ellos- apuntó hacia la puerta que daba con el recibidor. Allí se encontraba Kay, junto con Sakura y Shikamaru (N/a¡Siii! Hinata no se fue con ellos, lo se. Pero lean un poco mas y sabrán lo que estoy planeando)

- ¡Sakura, Shikamaru!-

- Buenos días- respondieron los dos a la vez

- Pe-Pero… ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? Un momento…- Se levanto de la mesa con esos típicos ojos de plato xD - ¡No me digan que Tsunade-obaachan los envió para vigilarme! Vieja gruñona, sabía que algo tramaba…- dijo irritado

- "Es igual a Zinure"- pensó Ray

- "¿Sakura¿Shikamaru?"- se preguntaba Suno

- "¿Qué tiene que ver Tsunade-san en todo esto? Pensé que el hokage le había dado permiso. Tsunade-obaachan… jiji que gracioso"- Se decía Zinure

- Kamisama…- dijo Sakura moviendo la cabeza, Shikamaru suspiró

- Verás Naruto. Todos están muy preocupados en la aldea. No entiendes mucho sobre lo que pasó, pero no por eso van a dejar de ser tus amigos así que de todas formas iban a preocuparse por ti, si eso es lo que planeabas hacer ocultando todo…-

- "Tiene razón, debí hablar todo en el momento. Pero quería venir lo antes posible. Hinata debe estar llena de dudas, con el corazón roto… ¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpido? La extraño tanto… necesito verla"-

- …así que Sakura y yo decidimos venir a ver como estabas, pero vemos que estas muy bien. Naruto...- Shimamaru le pasaba la mano enfrente de la cara –…Naruto…-

- ¡Naruto!- Le gritó Sakura mientras que Suno lo sacudía.

- ¿Ha¿Que?- dijo Naruto saliendo del trance

- ¿Estas bien Naruto?-

- Si Suno, estoy bien, gracias-

- No quisimos traerla…- Naruto miró a Sakura - ... no sabíamos como reaccionarias si nos vieras aquí a si que no quisimos arriesgarnos- Naruto mantenía la mirada perdida – ¿Hicimos bien Naruto?-

- Si… claro…- dijo muy serio

- ¡Bueno!- Interrumpió Zinure – Que tal si desayunamos todos juntos y luego Suno los lleva a todos a conocer el lugar ¿Les parece?-

- ¡Claro!- Dijeron todos con una gran sonrisa

- ¡Oh, si!- habló Naruto – Sakura, Shikamaru; ella es Zinure…-

- Hola- saludaron ambos-

-… mi madre- terminó. Como era de esperarse, Sakura y Shikamaru casi se caen de espalda (N/a¿Y quien no? ó.ô) – Ella es Suno, mi hermana…- otro golpe para los recién llegados agregando un "Valla chica. Es muy linda" por parte del Inner de Shikamaru -… y él es Kay… mi… "¿que demonios es mío?"- Zinure y Suno comenzaron a reír

- Soy el hermano menor de Zinure- interrumpió Kay

- He, si- dijo Naruto no muy convencido (N/a: Bueno, si se viene recién enterando xD). Después de las presentaciones y los saludos, todos se sentaron a desayunar lo que la señora Uzumaki había preparado. Naruto estaba tan feliz, jamás había probado un ramen tan exquisito ¡Y hecho por su propia madre! Jamás creyó que algo así pudiera ocurrirle algún día, ni siquiera en sueños. Su hermana a su lado izquierdo; su madre a su lado derecho, de cabecera de mesa; dos de sus grandes amigos sentados uno al frente de cada hermano Uzumaki (N/a: Obviamente, Shikamaru no es para nada tonto, así que se sentó al frente de Suno n.nU); y finalmente, su tío a los pies de la mesa. Todo estaba perfecto, comían, hablaban, reían… solo faltaba una cosa: Hinata. Solo con la ausencia de aquella hermosa joven a quien él tanto amaba, no podía sentirse feliz, necesitaba estar con ella para que su corazón se llenara completamente. De verdad la necesitaba… Hinata… Hinata, Hinata, Hinata, Hinata… ese nombre retumbaba en su mente y en su corazón, tanto que hasta le llegaba a doler. Por que… ¿Por qué no podía quitársela de la cabeza¿A caso tanto la amaba? Ya no sabia que pensar… ya no sabía nada… solo tenia en mente la dulce y tímida sonrisa que ella le entregaba en esos días en los que fue tan feliz junto a ella; cuando iban al cine, al parque, a una que otra fiesta, con o sin compañía; siempre disfrutaron juntos. Por eso le extrañaba, por eso la necesitaba… porque estaba tan acostumbrado a estar siempre con ella que ahora era una necesidad. No podía hacer nada, el amor había tocado su puerta y ya no había nada más que hacer… no podía huir, no podía odiar, no podía sufrir, no podía. Simplemente… no podía vivir sin ella.

- ¡Ya termine!- gritó la chica al momento de dejar el tazón de ramen de golpe sobre la mesa – Ya podemos irnos Naruto- el nombrado, que recién había salido de un trance profundo, de esos que le daban últimamente, miró a su hermana tratando de analizar lo que había dicho y luego miró su plato, y también estaba vacío… ya se lo había comido todo y no se ni cuenta, ni siquiera se molestó en disfrutar de su plato favorito, hecho por su madre ¿Pero que podía hacer? Así que decidió guardar ese pensamiento en lo más profundo de sus recuerdos "No es necesario decirlo" pensó - ¡Hey, Naruto! Vámonos-

- He… Si, si- Naruto fue el último en levantarse de la mesa. Los cuatro jóvenes tomaron sus cosas y se fueron.

- Este chico… O está en la edad del pavo, o está enamorado- comentó Kay moviendo la cabeza en un signo negativo.

- Si…- aportó Zinure mirando hacia la puerta de entrada, con una escoba en las manos y una gran sonrisa

------

- Kabuto… ¿Ya fuiste a ver a Sasuke a su celda?-

- Hai, Orochimaru-sama-

- ¿Y lo interrogaste?-

- Hai-

- ¿Y¿Qué te dijo esta ves?-

- Dijo que fue estúpido lo que hizo, pero que aun así no se arrepentía-

- Ese mocoso. Cree que lo voy a soportar para siempre. Pero quiera o no, yo me apoderaré de su cuerpo- pasó un momento de silencio – Kabuto, ve y sigue con tus practicas e investigaciones- apunto sin mucho interés una pieza -No quiero que falles cuando le quietamos el cuerpo a ese mocoso-

- Claro, Orochimaru-sama. No se preocupe… todo saldrá bien-

- Espero que así sea- Kabuto se retiró y entró al cuarto que Orochimaru le había indicado. Serró la puerta detrás de si y bajó la cabeza

- Con que eso planeaba- el joven hizo presente por milésima vez su tan conocida frase acompañado con una sonrisa –Hmp…-

------

- Y por allá está el campo de entrenamiento- la rubia indicó unos bosques que pertenecían al clan

- Este lugar es precioso- comentó Sakura, seguida por la aprobación de Naruto y Shikamaru.

- ¡Hey, Suno¿Dónde te habías metido?- gritó un chica de pelo lila

- Oh, lo siento n.n- dijo Suno girando hacia la persona que le hablaba. Detrás de la chica pelilila, aparecieron tres chicas mas: una chica muy bien formada (N/a: tenia varios atributos n.nU) de pelo negro y expresión seria, una chica pelirroja que se detuvo al lado izquierdo de la chica de pelo lila y cruzó los brazos un poco molesta, y la ultima, tenía el pelo castaño y se escondía detrás de la pelirroja

- ¡Donde demonios te habías metido?- dijo enojada la morena

- Lo siento mucho Karu, es que han pasado muchas cosas-

- Espero que halla sido lo suficientemente importante como para no ir al entrenamiento de hoy- esta vez, hablaba la pelirroja

- ¡Por supuesto que si! Chicas, les presento a Naruto ¡Mi hermano¿No es genial?- Suno apuntaba a su hermano gemelo con la manos y su cara reflejaba una emoción tremenda.

- ¡Hola!- dijo Naruto con la sonrisa de siempre, esa que tanto le agradaba a la gente.

- Hooola…- dijo la pelirroja prácticamente encima de Naruto

- Ay, Kamisama… Lita al ataque otra vez- comentó la morena y la castaña, esta apoyo totalmente el comentario.

- E jejejeje… Heee… Naruto, ella- apuntó a la pelirroja – es Lita, ella…- apuntó a la pelilila -… es Yume, ella…- la morena - … es Karu y ella es Inime- (N/a: Creo que no es necesario poner cual es la que sobra n.nU)

- Mucho gusto. Suno siempre nos decía que tú algún día vendrías… y aquí estas…- habló Karu a Naruto. Este miro a su hermana, logrando que se sonrojase.

- Espero que te sientas cómodo aquí. Más que mal, es tu clan- agregó Yume

- ¡Chicas! "Se me había olvidado" Ellos son Sakura y Shikamaru, amigos de Naruto-

- Sakura y Shikamaru cuanto- dijo Karu

- Hemm… no se n.nU-

- Yo soy Haruno Sakura- esperó que Shikamaru se presentara, pero visto que no lo hacia le pego un codazo

- Nara Shikamaru- dijo sin mucho interés

- "Huy, es rudo. Esto va a ser mejor de lo que esperaba"- pensaba para si Lita

- He oído hablar del clan Nara- habló por primera vez la castaña - ¿Ustedes hacen técnicas usando sombra verdad?-

- Si… algo así-

- Yume-chan- interrumpió Suno - ¿Has visto a Mei-sensei?- esto logró captar la atención de todos, y la sorpresa de las Uzumakis

- S-si… No me digas que…-

- Tiene que ser lo más pronto posible- dijo Suno muy seria. Esto, obviamente, causó la impresión y la curiosidad del kitsune. Miró a su hermana buscando una respuesta, esta le tomo de la mano

- Vamos Naruto. Hay que encontrarla, rápido- dicho esto, Suno se llevó corriendo a Naruto, mientras que todos los restantes los miraban con una gotita en la cabeza

------

Llevaban un rato corriendo hasta que la rubia paró en seco

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó el kitsune, ya que no entendía nada

- Tengo que hablar con alguien- decía Suno mirando de un lado para el otro. De pronto, vio a la persona que buscaba

- ¡Mei-sensei!- Suno tomó nuevamente de la mano a su hermano y lo arrastró hacia la mujer a quien llamaba

- ¿Suno-chan?- dijo la mujer mirando a Suno y su acompañante

- Por favor Mei-sensei, llévenos hasta donde está Nanami-sensei. Le explicaré todo en el camino-

Mei, Suno, y el confundido Naruto caminaban muy rápido hacia algún lugar, mientras que Suno le contaba a Mei quien era su acompañante; como, cuando y porque había llegado a la aldea y también de un "algo" que quería mostrarle. Entraron a una especie de laboratorio, lleno de lo que parecían ninjas médicos. Estaba lleno de guardias de seguridad y compuertas muy modernas. Llegaron hasta una puerta y le pidieron a Naruto que esperar afuera. Naruto pensó que la persona que estaba allí adentro era el jefe del clan, pero se equivocó. Lo hicieron pasar:

- Naruto-kun…- comenzó Suno- … ellas son Mei y Nanami Uzumaki. Son las mejores ninjas médicos que hay en este clan, y han estado investigando y obteniendo conocimientos y los demonios y sellos para encerrarlos- Naruto empezó comprender algo, podría ser que aprendiera a manejar al Kiubi, pero nuevamente se equivocó

- Hemos estado años practicando nuestras habilidades para comenzar un tratamiento- siguió Mei

- Nosotras queremos proponerte algo- terminó Nanami, apoyándose en la mesa, a lo Tsunade

- Que seria- pregunto intrigado Naruto

- Queremos ocupar a todos nuestro mejor ninjas médicos, para hacerte un tratamiento de dos años, y así, poderte liberar para siempre del demonio que llevas dentro-

* * *

Kusoo¿Que le responderá Naruto¿Que pasara con Hinata¿Que estara planeando Sasuke? Dios, esto me esta agotando la cabeza... y falta lo peor xD. Bueno, me siguen los reviews que otra vez no conteste uno n.nU. Aqui va:

_**Sccmar: **Muchas gracias por leer mi fic, y por dejarme un review tambien... y disculpa por no haere respondido el 5, es que me paso lo mismo que con Chibi-Hinata n.nU. Te respondo los dos reviews: primero, pues la verdad trato de que los personajes sean lo mas reales posibles (con respecto a la serie, claro), y el NaruHina, como que tenia que ser asi por que naruto es como tonto... inexperto y Hinata es como timida y dulce entonces me quedo obligatoriamente asi (Aunque Naruto no es tan Naruto porque segun yo esta madurando xD), tambien me alegro mucho que te halla gustado mi idea del clan Uzumaki, por que me costó muchisimo hacer, de hecho, este capitulo me costo un monton armarlo, otra cosa es que, mas que dolido, Naruto esta feliz de tener familia... en la serie, Naruto no es un apersona rencorosa y por eso no quise poner nada parecido aqui, todo lo contrario... Naruto a olvidado todo lo que paso, por que esta disfrutando del presente; sobre el cap 6, pues para mi gusto, los flash back me quedaron muy buenos(que humilde soy xD) y el YondaiXZinu tambien.. hacen bonita pareja no crees? y lo de sasuke tambien quiero ponerle arto empeño.. que quede bien interesante jeje, en todo caso, si no entendiste lo de la aparicion de "Kabuto" y Orochimaru en este capitulo, lo exlicare en el prox xD. Muchas gracias y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo_

_**Aradio-akimichi: **Mucha gracias :oP. Jejeje... supuse q alguien no habia entendido, pero muchas gracias por preguntar, por que fuiste el unico y a lo mejor otra persona tampoco sabe: el "6.9" significa alguien medio mareado, como una carito fijate bien. Tenia miedo de poner arrobas y que no salieran, por eso puse los numeros xD. Muchas gracias por acordarme de explicar eso y como ves, no me enojo para nada, al contrario n.n_

_**Nadeshiko-Uchiha: **No, no estas loca. La "ilucion" que viste fue una pequeña falla tecnica xD (pense que nadie se habia dado cuenta ToT). En todo caso lei tu mensaje, pero no me acuerdo muy bien de lo que decia n.nU (Kamisama, soy un desastre ToT Inner: y te vienes a dar cuenta ahora ò.ô). Bueno pues Sasuke saldra ne todos los capitulos asi que puedes saltar y gritar todo lo que quieras (y conste que lo hago por que mislectores lo piden, porque a mi Sasuke no me cae muy bien... Inner: Maldito traidoor! Mal amigo! ò.ó) y no pienses que no escucho tu consejo, de hecho lo esta siguien... pero le costara mucha :o) (Muajajajaja!)_

_**Tere-chan: **Te cacheeee! Eres chilena xD... solo un chileno podria decir bkn jaja.. ahora puedo hablar mejor contigo n.n... iwal me costo caleta este capitulo.. pero aqui ta po.. listo y preparado para que todos lo lean jojojo. Igual lo deSasuke se va a poner brigido jejeje.. la Sakurita deva a decir "toma cachito de goma" xD(concha, me estaba cohibiendo caleta hablando pa que todo me entiendan y contigo me voy a soltarxD). Wenu... nus vemus y sigue leyendo mi fic sita, que esto se va a poner weno xD_

_**Miharu-Endoh: **Muchas gracias Miharu. Jejeje... pues esa idea de Naruto y su hermana se me ocurria un dia que me estaba apunto de quedar dormida, y pa que no se me olvidara lo anote en una pizarra que tengo xD. Me quedo bien en todo caso xD_

_**Spider-boy: **Hola! O.O wuau... si que quieres artas cosas, pero te digo que muchas de ellas se cumpliran. Lo de NaruHina, pues no hay que decirlo xD... por algo son al pareja principal de este fic... es q me estoy preparando psicologicamente para hacerlo y que me quede bien xD. Tambien se cumple lo de Gaara, que no solo aparecera para decir hola solamente, sino quq es parte importante del SasuSaku, asi que esten todos muy atentos. Sobre lo de accion, pues sabes que, no lo habia pensado asi que te prometo poner un pokito de accion... hare todo lo posible, de verdad. La actualizacion fue largo, pero espero que halla valido la pena esperar (o no? o.ô), tu mismo viste lo complicada que estaba con el capitulo cuando nos hablamos por msn n.nU. Y sobre lo largo de los capitulos, este esmas largo ¿asi esta bien o mas?. Y estuvo muy bueno ese comentario sobre los reviews... pobre gabe, todos lo molestan ahora xD ¡GABE LOGAN, VE A LOS REVIEWS DE ES FIC Y VE EL REVIEW DE SPIDER EN EL CAPITULO 6... Y PATEALO XD! (A proposito, no me escribio en el cap anterior...)_

_**Kuramasesshou: **Jajajaja... muchas gracias :oP. Obviamente Naruto se lo merecia, por algo lo hice.. y lo que se viene tambien, asi que lee xD! Orochigay jaja, que gracioso.. me da risa cuando le pones cosas al nombre xD... pues eso tambien lo tengo pensado.. pero aun no lo tengo bien planeado... bueno, espero verte en el prox capitulo n.n_

_Gracias a todos!1 Muchas gracias ToT_


	8. Aviso de urgencia

**.:Nami Rockbell:.**

Nas, socios! Siento mucho el retraso pero es que hiba por la calle y me encontre unos gatitos abandonados y me costo mucho encontrar a alguien que los acogiera. Bueno, esa sería mas o menos la excusa que diria Kakashi-kun, demo, yo tengo otra... ¡Mi hermana esta haciendo su tesis! Suficiente como para entender no? xD. No, de verdad, mil disculpas, pero e suqe de verdad no estoy casi nada en el PC, ademas, creo que este o el otro será el ultimo capitulo que subire este año, ya que me voy de vacaciones para olvidar, asi que ni me apareceré por aqui. De todos modos los capitulo estan, asi que no se enojen... volveré :oP. Bueno, nada mas que decir que, lo de siempre xD:

**Importante: **Los personajes bla bla bla... no me demanden bla bla bla

**Forma Correcta de Leer el Fic:**

- Diálogo-

- "Pensamiento"-

-_Flash Back-_

_- "Intervencion del personaje en el flash back"-_

(N/a: Intervenciones mias o notas del autor)

------: cambio de escena

**Dedicaciones: **_A la srta. Dark Chii, mi hija poeta que espero sea muy feliz y que sonria por que le hace bien n.n

* * *

****_

**Capítulo 8**

**Aviso de urgencia: "¿Vacaciones o duro entrenamiento?"**

- ¿Liberarme… para siempre del Kyubi?- Esto si que era sorpresa para Naruto

- ¡Claro! . ¿Es que acaso no quieres liberarte de él?- Preguntaba Suno sin comprender la reacción de su hermano

- ¡Por supuesto que si! Demo…- Naruto no sabía explicar su situación. Mei, Suno y Nanami se miraban pidiendo una explicación – Verán. Yo me enteré de la existencia del Kyubi desde los 12 años. Después de un tiempo conocí a Ero-senin y…- las tres lo miraban con una gotita en la cabeza – digo, Jiraiya…-

- ¡Ha, el ermitaño sapo!- dijo Mei

- Y pervertido…- aportó Nanami. Ambas se miraron y sonrieron.

- Si, él. Bueno el me estuvo entrenando para aprender a controlar y manejar a mi favor al Kyubi… y… bueno…- Naruto no sabia como decirlo

- Crees que si despojamos al Kyubi de tu cuerpo, serás más débil- dijo Nanami con cara de aburrimiento

- Pues… si-

- Si es eso no hay problema. Buscaremos ninjas profesionales que te entrenen y te enseñen el 'arte de los Uzumakis'-

- ¿Arte… de los Uzumakis?-

- ¡Exacto!- dijo Suno muy contenta; parecía orgullosa de lo que Nanami acababa de decir

- No entiendo-

- ¡Yo, yo! Por favor Nanami-sensei. Déjame entrenar a Naruto-

- Me temo que eso será imposible, Suno-chan- dijo Mei – Naruto necesita a un ninja de nivel alto y no de nivel medio como tú- Suno agachó la cabeza con tristeza, Naruto no entendía absolutamente nada.

- "¡Suno también! No puede ser… soy el único idiota genin"-

- ¿Entonces, a quien van a enviar?-

- Kamisama. Suno ¿En que momento tu hermano dijo que aceptaba?- Suno miró a su hermano

- E-es que no se de que se trata ese entrenamiento¿Qué es eso de 'arte de los Uzumakis'?... No entiendo nada-

- Verás Naruto. Tu sabes que todos los clanes tienen técnicas especiales¿Cierto?-

- Claro "Como Hinata-koi"- y otra vez, la chica aparece en el pensamiento del Uzumaki.

- Pues eso. Nosotros también tenemos el propio y es uno muy poderoso. El clan Uchiha y el clan Uzumaki siempre fueron los clanes más importantes de la aldea.-

- Valla…- dijo el rubio muy sorprendido – Y de que se trata esa "técnica especial"-

- Chakra-

-¿Chakra? . ¿Eso es todo?-

- ¡Por supuesto que no! Es solo una pista. El resto debes descubrirlo –

- Mmmm… ya veo- el chico parecía muy interesado

- Y que dices ¿Aceptas?-

- De acuerdo. Esto será un reto para mí- decía el "muy pronto no kitsune", Naruto

------

Sentados en una mesa de unas de las tantas heladerías, se encontraban Shikamaru, Sakura, Lita, Karu Inime y Yume. Todos con helados de diferentes sabores y tamaños, hablaban animadamente de… "algo"

- ¡No, no!- decía Yume mientras negaba con la cabeza – Esas películas son muy aburridas. Yo prefiero las de suspenso - todos comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo de los diferentes géneros de películas que les gustaba ver (hasta Shikamaru parecía bastante interesado en el tema)

- ¡Hola!- saludo Naruto acompañado de Suno. Todos contestaron de la misma forma

- Sabía que estarían aquí- dijo Suno sentándose a un lado de Karu

- Ven Naruto, siéntate aquí – dijo Sakura, mostrándole un puesto entre Inime y ella. Naruto se sentó allí (N/a: Para que se les haga mas claro, podré el orden de los puestos. Shikamaru como cabecera de mesa; hacia su izquierda: Suno, Karu, Lita, Yume, Sakura, Naruto e Inime ¿Quedo claro?). Hablaron de muchas cosas triviales, sin importancia, en la que cada uno aportó lo suyo. Comieron helado hasta reventar, y después, salieron para terminar de recorrer la aldea.

------

- Hasta que por fin llegan- dijo Kay un poco molesto. Al parecer, los estaban esperando para comer. La madre de Naruto preparó un curry exquisito, que encantó corazones (N/a: No como el curry de la señora amiga de Lee xD)

- Haaa… ¡Estuvo delicioso!- dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Su madre cocinaba delicioso, igual que… - "¡Oh, no… otra vez! Hinata… quiero verte…. necesito verte"- Naruto tenía una cara de dos metros, mientras no se daba ni cuenta como sus amigos lo observaban realmente entristecidos

- ¿Qué le pasa? Desde que llegó que está así- le dijo muy callada Suno a Sakura

- Es por Hinata seguramente- respondió ella, sin dejar de mirar a su amigo

- ¿Hinata?- preguntaron Zinure, Kay y Suno al mismo tiempo

- Permiso- dijo de pronto Naruto y salió rápidamente hacia su dormitorio. Sakura salió detrás de él, seguida por Suno

- Eh, Shikamaru ¿Podrías decirme quien es esa tal Hinata?- dijo Zinure sin comprender absolutamente nada

- … que problemático…- dijo Shikamaru sin mas remedio

------

Naruto estaba sentado en el suelo, usando de respaldo la cama. Sakura y Suno estaban de igual forma, una a cada lado de este.

- La extraño mucho Sakura- la susodicha lo miraba, y esbozó una linda sonrisa

- Eso es porque la amas. Ella también te extraña mucho, Naruto-kun-

- Naruto-kun¿Quién es Hinata? . ¿Es tu novia?- preguntó inocente Suno

- Eso quisiera Suno- respondió Naruto con una triste sonrisa – Y para colmo, tendré que estar aquí por 2 años-

- ¡Nani?- la sorpresa de Sakura era obvia, ya que Naruto no comentó nada a sus dos amigos

- Es por un tratamiento. Y también para un entrenamiento ¿O una mezcla? Ha, ya ni se que es- dijo el chico hundiendo la cabeza entre sus rodillas

- ¡Naruto, tengo una idea!- dijo Suno tan risueña como siempre. Sakura y Naruto la miraron, como una muestra de atención

- Sakura, tu y Shikamaru se van mañana ¿No?- dijo la rubia inclinándose un poco para poder verla

- S-si… ¿Por qué lo dices?- dijo Sakura sin entender aún

- ¿Que tal si mañana nos vamos los cuatro hacia Konoha? Así los vamos a dejar, Naruto aprovechará de hablar con esa chica y yo podré conocer Konoha ¿Qué dicen?- Naruto y Sakura se miraron (N/a: Ahora saben por que Hinata no fue :oP)

------

- ¡Kabuto!... Kuso… ¡KABUTO!- Kabuto apareció con una jeringa en la mano -¡Date prisa, imbesil!- dijo Orochiga… ¡ejem! Orochimaru completamente fastidiado

- Hai- Se acerco al sanin

- ¿Qué acaso es lo único que dices últimamente?- dijo el anciano un poco mas calmado, ya que "Kabuto" ya le había inyectado esa medicina para sus dolores

- Lo siento señor- dijo sin más ni más – Al parecer le esta costando demasiado acostumbrarse a ese cuerpo señor. Se le ve más débil- el hombre no le tomó mucha importancia a la ultima frase, sin embargo, para el peliplateado tenía una importancia enorme

- Es verdad, esto cada vez me está costando más. Es por eso que necesito el cuerpo del estúpido mocoso, ese cuerpo es muy poderoso… debo tenerlo por todos los medios-

- Debe tener cuidado señor; el chico ya escapó una vez, podría hacerlo de nuevo- dijo el joven de lentes casi yéndose

- No creas- dijo el Kage con una sonrisa – Ese mocoso es muy estúpido- Luego de eso, al joven cerró la puerta

- ¿Estúpido eh? Ya veremos… Orochimaru- camino por un largo pasillo, hasta llegar al lugar en donde trabajaba y dormía Kabuto, lugar del cual ahora tomaba posesión Sasuke. Se tiró de golpe a la cama, mirando hacia el techo.

Era muy complicado hacerse pasar por Kabuto ya que esto implicaba aprender técnicas médicas, cuidar de Orochimaru, y para remate, actuar muy bien para que Orochimaru no se diera cuenta. Pero todo eso perdía importancia cuando pensaba por que, o más bien, por quien hacía todo eso. Tenía tantas ganas de verla, pero aun no podía. Había intentado escapar una vez, cuando recién se dio cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos, y los resultados fueron desastrosos. Casi muere desangrado producto de la cantidad de trampas que hay a los 360 grados desde su punto de partida, sin mencionar la tortura que sufrió cuando Orochimaru y cerca de 200 hombres lo cercaron. Gran castigo había sido ese, a si que no pensaba hacerlo de nuevo. Tenía que pensar en un plan maestro, para poder escapar de las garras de Orochimaru, pero para eso, debía estudiar todo: al anciano (así le llamaba últimamente a Orochimaru), a todos sus hombres, el castillo y los alrededores. No sabía cuanto tiempo podría durar, a si que tenía que ser cuidadoso, y sobre todo paciente. Es por eso que le enfadaba no poder estar con Sakura

- "Tal vez si ella supiera, haría todo lo posible por sacarme de aquí"- sonrió ante ese pensamiento y a la vez le entristecía – "Yo estoy feliz haciendo esto, por que se que alguien me espera allá afuera, alguien a quien amo y que se que me ama. Demo, me pregunto como se sentirá Sakura, pensando que la persona a la que ella ama no le corresponde"- Su mirada se fijó en una pequeña mancha en la pared – Sakura. Si supieras que estoy aquí, vivo y cuerdo, luchando por ti, por volver a verte; seguro vendrías por mi…- se dio vuelta y de puso de lado para poder dormir -… pero por ahora debo esperar…- comenzó a cerrar los ojos lentamente - … Sakura, te amo-

------

- Sasuke-kun, te amo- decía en un susurro la chica pelirroja mientras que cerraba lentamente sus ojos – Buenas noches Shikamaru-

- Dulces sueños Sakura- dijo el chico, que estaba en la cama de arriba de la litera que compartían (N/a: Hey! Se asustaron eh? xD) - ¡Ha, Sakura!- dijo Shikamaru

- ¿Mmm?- dijo Sakura ya casi entrando al mundo de los sueños

- No pierdas la esperanza de que Sasuke vuelva, todavía puede volver- Sakura abrió los ojos de golpe – Dicen que el amor rompe barreras. ¡Quiero decir! Yo no creo en esas cosas por que son muy problemáticas, pero tan vez tu si creas- Sakura sonrió y volvió a cerrar los ojos

- Muchas gracias Shikamaru-

- Cuando quieras. Ahora si, buenas noches Sakura-

- Dulces sueños Shikamaru- el chico sonrió

-….-

- Oye… Shikamaru-

- ¿Mmm?- ahora era Shikamaru el que estaba a punto de entrar al mundo de los sueños xD

- Cuando te veas a escondidas con Temari otra vez, le mandas saludos de mi parte-

- ¿Otra vez vas a empezar a molestarme?- le tiro un cojín seguido por una pequeña risa de parte de ambos

------

Se escuchaba algo, no… era como si alguien se estuviese riendo, mas eso no importaba ahora, mas importaba el gran día que tendría

- Hinata, espérame… voy por ti- Naruto estaba muy emocionado ya que mañana vería a Hinata y había decidido traérsela con él

* * *

Bueno, este capitulo a estado mal lento que los demas, pero he logrado dos cosas: he aclarado por que no queria que Hinata se fuera con Naruto y he aclarado la situacion de Sasuke, para que no se enreden tanto. Ademas, gracias a esto estoy dando paso a la aparición de un nuevo personaje... pero no les voy a decor quien xD. Bueno, queria hacerles una pequeña petición; en este capitulo podre los preview de tres fic que tengo el puro principio y que subire junto con el capitulo 10 de este fic. Ahora, necesito que ustedes me ayuden a decidir cual coloco n.n. Me dicen en estos reviews, en el capitulo 9 aviso cual subo y el 10 lo lanzo xD. Aqui van:

**Preview 1: **Cansada de perseguir a Sasuke, Sakura pide ayuda a una hechizera amiga de Kurenai. Esta le hace un conjuro para volverse en una rompecorazones ¿Que inocentes hombres pagaran el precio? SakuxSasuSakuxTodos xD

**Preview 2: **Tsunade a enviado a Naruto y Hinata a una mision muy importante. Pero por andar en las nuves, Hinata no escucho las instrucciones ¿Que problemas traera este descuido? Sin mencionar que Naruto se comporta muy extraño NaruxHina

**Preview 3:** En un dia muy aburrido de Kamisama, se le ha ocurrido mezclar por un mes completo a todos los vivos de Konoha con unos cuantos muertos ¿Afectara esto las relaciones entre los vivos? Humor solamente, ahi veo las parejas

Ahi ustedes ven cual les parece masinteresante y votan ¿Vale? Bueno, lo dejo a su opinion. Ahora los reviews n.nU:

_**Nadeshiko-Uchiha: **Hola! Pues como ves, Naruto y Hinata se encontraran muy pronto, pero eso si, ni se imaginan lo que tengo en mi cabecita (muajajaja!) xD. Bueno, con respecto a Sasuke, no me cae mal ¡Que eso les quede claro a todos! Pero me da mucho coraje que no aprecie lo que tiene. Mas que odio, me da rabia... asi como ganas de pegarle un par de cachetadas para que se de cuenta.. mas eso que nada xD (No puedo negar q yo tambien babeaba por Sasuke XD, pero despues conoci a Shika y a Gaara y a Itachi y a...) Espero que votes xD_

_**Fernando-Urashima: **Jejeje... es posible que se vuelva mas debil, pero por algo es un fanfic, asi que no te preocupes... Naruto sera poderoso, muy poderoso jejeje... se lo merece ¿crees que lo dejaria devilucho y sin fuerzas¡No hombre! Si el va a ser Hokage xD. Bueno y ya veras lo que hara Hinata al respecto (A veces me da pena la pobre ToT) Y bueno, ahora espero que no te halla desagradado lo que escribi, si no todo lo contrario n.n. Espero tu votacion n.n_

_**Tere-chan: **Jaja, para que veas que soy una cabra bien observadora xD. Obviamente Sasuke saldra de allí! Eso nose pregunta y obviamente Sakura no va a decir toma cachito de goma (aunque seria m7y gracioso... para mi xD), eso que dije fue un arrebato de mi corazon por la emocion. Bueno, como dicen en el CQC, si levantas una piedra, habra un chileno ahi ¡Estan en todos lados! xD. Bueno, aqui esta, subido el fic... espero tu votacion_

_**Selkie no Karura-Chan: **Kya! Me alegro mucho que se halla acordado de esta pobre escritora sempai! Para mi es un horgullo que lea mi fic y sobre todo si le gusta! ToT arigato! Bueno, sobre su pregunta, Hinata si tiene el pelo largo como en el manga... recordemos que aqui tienen 16 años, osea, un año despues que en el manga n.n. Y sobre sasuke.. pues.. la verdad si demorara su resto, pero valdra la pena, creeme. Me algra mucho que le gustara mi historia de Arachi-san (Kyaaaa! Ricooo!) ya que me costo mucho hacerla n.nU. Y bueno, lo de su diminutivo, jejee pense que no se daria cuenta xD, pero me alegro que no halla enojado n.nU. Y lo ultimo ¡TODOS QUEREMOS UN HERMANITO COMO NARUTO! Para que te pregunto por quien vas a votar si ya se xD_

_**Aradio Akimichi: **Ohhhh! A falta de Gabe Logan que no se ha aparecido, apareciste tu ajaaja xD. A ver, dejame contar... emm... una, dos, tres, cuatro... 14, 14 palabras! Ohh! Menos de lo que escribio Logan la ultima vez jaja xD. No, broma... muchas gracias por tus review y esper que votes xD.. bueno, nos vemos en prox._

_**Sccmar:** Jejeje... muchas gracias! Bueno, Hinata no ha aparecido en este capitulo tampoco jeje n.nU... pero el proximo si! lo prometo! Bueno, ya te diste cuenta de lo que pensaba hacer asi que.. nada que explicar xD. Ahora lo del Kyub tambien esta explicado en este capitulo jeje n.nU. Y las explicaciones de Sasuke se las di a Madeshiko Uchiha, leela por favor. Y otra cosa, no debes tener debilidad con los hombre... debes demostrarte resistente ante ellos, y eso es lo que Sakur aprendera muajajaa (lo siento Sasuke pero tu camino esta lleno de piedras xD). bueno, nada mas que decir que boten por el preview que mas te llama la atencion y que nos vemos en el prox capitulo_

Sayo! Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo que subire quizas cuando xD. Voten porfis! Nos vemos, adius!

* * *

© Idea Original, Nami Ryuzaki


	9. Reencuentro

**..:.:Nami's S.A.:.:..**

Hola a todos! Estoy de vuelta y he venido para quedarme jeje. Muchas gracias a todos los pacientes lectores que esperaron a esta pobre lectora a la que se le fue un año muy pesado para ella. Y hablando de año ¡Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo! Se que es un poco atrasado por que estamos en Febrero pero... así es la cosa no mas xD. Bueno, también les quería decir que en la encuesta que hice en el capítulo pasado ganó la primera por votación casi unanime (lo siento Gabe Logan n.nU), así que no se olviden que la proxima vez que vean el primer fan fic de Nami Ryuzaki de los primeros, no se olviden que también hay otro :oP. Bueno... no los molesto más y paso con lo de siempre:

**Aviso:** A todas las personas que odian a Orochogay ¡Unanse al anti del pedofilo!

**Mucho Importante: **Los personajes de Naruto no son mios, son de señor Masashi Kishimoto

**Forma Correcta de Leer el Fic:**

Narración normal

- Diálogos-

-"Pensamientos"-

_- Flash Back-_

_- "Intervencion del personaje en el flash back"-_

(N/a: Notas del autor - o sea yo-)

------: cambio de escena

**Dedicaciones: **_A la srta. Ryuzaki Hichiza, mi hermana postiza y mi gran, gran, gran amiga... que me presta los mangas de Sakura, me manda videos caseros de Hyde y Ken (xD) y me regala las discografias de Porno Graffitti y L'Arc en ciel :o)._**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 9**

**Reencuentro: "No pienses mal"**

El sol pegaba muy fuerte ese día. Era la etapa pic del verano y el calor era realmente insoportable, a si que no era extraño ver a las personas con ropas veraniegas y livianas. Ese era el caso de Naruto, Suno, Sakura y Shikamaru, quienes no se veían muy animados debido a que los fuertes rayos solares pegaban horriblemente fuerte en sus cuerpos

- Tengo calor- comenzó a quejarse Sakura

- Todos lo tenemos- dijo Shikamaru con menos ánimo del común

- Cierto… hace muchísimo calor- le siguió Naruto

- ¿Y si no les agrado?-

- ¿Qué?- dijeron los otros tres a la vez

- ¿Y si no me quieren y me echan de la aldea?-

- Suno…- dijo Shikamaru con una dulce sonrisa, que por cierto, es muy poco común en él - …no creo que eso llegue a ocurrir algún día-

- Shikamaru tiene razón Suno- agregó Sakura – Yo creo que ocurrirá todo lo contrario-

- ¿U-Ustedes creen?-

- ¡Claro!- dijo Naruto pasando un brazo por la cintura de su hermana y con el brazo libre levantó el puño al cielo (Nótese que Suno tiene una cintura muy pequeña, pero no por eso es una raquítica xD) – ¡Y pobre del que se meta con mi hermana o probará de este puño!- Suno le sonrió

- "Esto no me da buena pinta. Tengo el presentimiento de que esa promesa trae consigo otra cosa"- pensaba preocupada Sakura

- Y eso… ¿Es mucho? Porque tú no eres gran cosa…- Una venita apareció en la cabeza de Naruto

- ¡Qué dijiste Shikamaru?-

- Nada, nada… olvídalo ¿Quieres?- Y así siguieron discutiendo rumbo a Konoha

------

Pasos se oyen por el oscuro y frío "hogar" de Orochimaru

- Kabuto- el que caminaba se detuvo

- ¿Desea algo, Orochimaru-sama?-

- ¿Dónde vas?-

- Voy a la aldea que esta aquí señor. Necesito… ingredientes… ya sabe-

- Entiendo. Espero que no tardes demasiado, como otras veces-

- "¿Qué?" No señor. Con su permiso-

Sasuke caminaba por las calles de la aldea. Tenía un calor terrible y estaba muy desgastado por hacer el Hengue por tanto tiempo

- "Bueno, por lo menos aquí podré transformarme en mi mismo"- a si que sin pensarlo dos veces entró a un callejón oscuro, para poder deshacer la técnica. Pero en el momento en que iba a deshacerlo sintió a alguien detrás de él y antes de que pudiera voltearse, este habló

- Llegas tarde, Kabuto-san-

El reconocía esa voz y un escalofrío recorrió cada uno de los rincones de su cuerpo. Respiró profundo y frunció el seño

- Itachi…-

------

- ¡Quee? Ha… lo que yo haga o no haga con ella no te importa-

- Puede que no me importe, pero de todas formas la estas haciendo sufrir, baka-

- ¡Shikamaru!- dijo Sakura muy enfadada

- ¿Qué? Oh…- la cara de Naruto lo explicaba todo

- ¿De verdad la he hecho sufrir mucho? Soy un imbesil-

- He… Naruto… no… verás…- Shikamaru se deshacía en disculpa y explicaciones

- Shikamaru- interrumpió Sakura – Cállate…-

- Hay no… hay no, hay no, hay no, hay no, hay no…- Naruto salió del trance

- ¿Pasa algo Suno?- la chica apuntó hacia delante con su dedo índice

- E-Esas… no s-son… las pu-puertas… d-de…-

- ¡Konoha!- chilló emocionado Naruto

- ¡Hay no!- dijo Suno frenando y dando la media vuelta. Los tres la sujetaron

- Vamos Suno- decía Shikamaru

- No pasa nada- le seguía Sakura

- ¡Ya basta de tanta vuelta y tanta cosa!- dijo enojado Naruto

- Na-Naruto-niisan- dijo Suno sorprendida

- Suno, no te va a pasar nada. Se que estas muy nerviosa, pero créeme… te hablo enserio ¡Yo, el futuro Hokage de la aldea te lo aseguro!- y dicho eso le ofreció la mano. La rubia sonrió y aceptó la mano, y de esa forma, los cuatro juntos siguieron rumbo a Konoha… otra vez.

------

- ¡Por favor Tsunade-sama!- decía Kakashi con carita de perrito mojado.

- ¡Que nooo!-

- Pero es que Naruto ya ha tardado demasiado y yo no he podido hacer ni una sola misión. Si sigo así ¡Gai se dará cuenta que estoy castigado!-

- ¡Ya basta! Escúchame muy bien Kakashi Hatake, tú NO haces misiones ahora y no harás ni una sola hasta que Naruto vuelva ¡Y punto! Si no vuelve en un mes, o un año, o nunca no es mi problema ¿Entendiste?-

- "Y yo que pensé que lo del castigo era mentira ToT"- En ese momento, alguien irrumpe en la oficina de la Godaime haciendo que ambos voltearan hacia la puerta. Era Shizune

- ¡Tsunade-sama! Naruto Uzumaki ha vuelto a la aldea-

- ¡SIIIIIIIIIIII! Ejem… cof, cof… perdón-

------

- Oigan chicos¿Oyeron la noticia?- decía Ino

- Ya todos lo oímos Ino- dijo Kiba – Por eso estamos aquí ¿No?-

- Bueno, vamos todos a saludar a Naruto- dijo Neji en su tan conocido estilo

- ¡Hai! Y que nos explique a todos por que se fue tan repentinamente- opinó la rubia, y todos comenzaron a caminar.

- Hinata ¿Estas contenta?-

- ¿Hum? . ¿Por qué lo dices Shino?- él no respondió –… si… mucho-

- Me alegro. Aunque aún estoy enfadado contigo por no haberme dicho nada- Hinata lo miró sorprendida – Sabes que tu y yo no solo somos compañeros, si no también amigos-

- Pe-pero… si tu lo sabias…-

- Yo sabía que te gustaba, no que salías con él-

- ¡NANI?- dijeron todos a la vez (Menos los que ya sabían xD)

------

- ¿Por qué no habías venido a las reuniones anteriores?- No me digas que Orochimaru te descubrió- Sasuke hacia un esfuerzo enorme por tratar de no golpear a su hermano mayor y tratar de seguirle el juego

- N-No… claro que no-

- Me alegro. Tú has sido el único espía que no ha sido descubierto-

- "¿Espía? . ¡Kabuto era un espía del Akatsuki?"-

- Bueno, como sea. Ahora dime ¿Qué hay de mi hermano?-

- ¿A qué te refieres a 'que hay de mi hermano'?-

- Tú sabes…-

- "Diablo… eso no me ayuda" Trató de escapar, pero fue capturado y castigado-

- Ya veo. Eso quiere decir que se dio cuenta que su amigo el 'rubio idiota' tenía razón-

-… Si…-

- ¿Y está bien ahora?- Lo miró extrañado

- ¿Para qué quieres saber?- Itachi frunció el seño – E-Está bien…-

- Bien. Quiero que te prepares. En tres días más, ve a la celda de Sasuke y cédalo. Iré a sacarlo de allí-

- ¡Imposible! El lugar está lleno de trampas y hay alrededor de 50 ninjas cuidando y más de 300 trampas- El renegado apretó los dientes y en tres segundos golpeó a 'Kabuto', tomó de los hombros y lo lanzó contra la pared

- Me dijiste que no sabías nada de eso. A si que al parecer no estas de mi lado- Le dio un puñetazo en la cara, haciendo que sus lentes volaran de su cara. Apretaba sus ojos producto del dolor

- Tienes razón… no estoy de tu lado- 'Kabuto' sonrió y abrió sus ojos, dejando al descubierto su Sharingan

- No puede ser-

- Hola hermanito. Tanto tiempo sin vernos-

- … Sa… suke. Eres Sasuke-

------

Naruto y compañía entraron sin problemas a la aldea, hasta llegar al punto en donde debían separarse.

- Bueno…- comenzó Sakura – tengo muchas cosas que hacer, a si que… Suno- ambas se abrazaron

- Fue un gran gusto conocerte Sakura-

- También para mí. Nos estamos viendo¿Eh?-

- ¡Hai!-

- Yo también me voy a mi casa. No avise que me iría a si que todos deben estar problemáticos en mi casa- Suno saltó hacia Shikamaru, rodeando con su brazo el cuello de éste

- Muchas gracias por todo Shikamaru- el Nara se sorprendió al principio, pero no demoró mucho en corresponder al abrazo

- Nos estamos viendo- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro. De pronto un humo apareció, haciendo que los cuatro presentes pusieran atención

- Con que aquí esta ¡Dónde demonios te habías metido Nara Shikamaru?- dijo una muy enfada Temari n.nU

- ¡Temari!- A Shikamaru le llegaba la boca hasta el piso, pero aún así no soltaba a Suno (N/a: La suertecita de algunas ¬¬…ToT) – No… e-es que… estaba…-

- ¿Es tu novia?- pregunto inocente Suno, produciendo las risas de Haruno y Uzumaki y el enrojecimiento de 'la problemática' y el 'cobarde llorón', como se llamaban mutuamente

- ¿Y tu quien eres?- pregunto de pronto Temari a la otra rubia

- Yo soy la hermana de Naruto- apunto a su niisan n.n (N/a¡Que monaaaa! non)… y aun no se soltaban. Hasta que Shikamaru se dio cuenta y soltó precipitadamente a la joven Uzumaki

- Ya veo…- dijo Temari – Bueno… que te valla muy bien Nara-

- No… no Temari ¡Espera!- y salió corriendo para alcanzar a Temari

- Que pasó…- dijo Suno en un susurro… totalmente sorprendida

- Así son ellos- respondió Sakura con una amplia sonrisa – Bueno¡No vemos!-

- ¡Claro!- dijeron enérgicamente los hermanos al unísono y Sakura desapareció con un 'pof' (N/a: Siiiii… Sakura también hace eso)

- ¡Hey Suno¿Qué tal si te muestro todo Konoha?-

- Oh no. Tú viniste por algo muy importante. No te preocupes… yo iré sola, no te preocupes-

- ¡Estas loca! Yo soy tu hermano 'mayor', a si que por lo tanto tengo que cuidarte- la tomó de la mano y comenzó a correr - ¡Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder!

------

- ¿Qué ese no es Naruto?- dijo Chouji. Todos voltearon hacia donde él miraba.

- Si… es Naruto… y… otra chica- instintivamente todos miraron , aunque sea de reojo, a Hinata, como pidiendo un explicación. Hinata, en cambio, no mira a nadie más que a ella… a esa chica rubia con una sonrisa preciosa y tomada de la mano de la persona que hace mucho le había dicho que la amaba ¿En que momento todo cambió? No lo sabía. Solo una persona podría responder a su pregunta… Naruto.

- ¡Valla que chica!- dijo de pronto Lee, recibiendo golpeas de todos los que estaban a su alrededor, agregando los adjetivos como 'idiota' y más - ¡Auch, auch, auch!- Todos miraban a la pareja… hasta que de pronto, alguien rompió ese duro hielo

- ¡NARUTO!- dijo de pronto Kiba. La rabia contenida salía por sus ojos que mataba a Naruto.

- ¿Eh¡Ha, chicos!- No sabía por que, pero sentía que todos lo miraban de forma extraña.

- No les agrado- siseó la rubia. Naruto volteó y vio que su hermana lo tomaba con las dos manos y se escondía detrás de él

- ¿Quién… quien es la chica?- a Ino le daba miedo preguntar

- ¿Ella?- Naruto la miro y le sonrió y ella le devolvió el gesto. Hinata salió corriendo, haciendo que todos los allí presentes se quedaran totalmente pasmados.

- Hinata… ¡O'e!- Naruto salió corriendo detrás de ella. Todos (incluyendo Suno) miraban como Hinata y, detrás de ella, Naruto se perdían de vista. Entonces, los que venían con la Hyuuga se quedaron observando a la preciosa joven de 16 años parada delante de ellos. Kiba, con la rabia y curiosidad que tenía se acercó repentinamente hacia ella.

- Podrías presentarte por lo menos- dijo en un tono serio y cortante

- ¡Ha claro!- le respondió la chica con su particular ánimo. Le tomó la mano al castaño y la agitó muy rápido y fuerte en forma de saludo (N/a: Imagínense a Kiba y Suno en chibi –monito pequeño- xD) – Uzumaki Suno desu (soy). La hermana gemela de Naruto n.n-

Muy cerca de allí, Kakashi preparaba las cosas necesarias para su nueva misión… nunca había estado tan contento con una misión tan tonta (N/a: Ya les diré cual), de pronto, escuchó un grito de muchas personas que decía "¡Nani?" o algo así creyó escuchar. Pero bueno… ese no era su problema ¿O si?

* * *

Buenoooo! Hay está en cap 9 ¿q les pareció? eso me lo dirán en los reviews y tambien me uentan que les regalo santa o papá noel o san nicolas o viejito pascuero (como le dicen en Chile) o como quiera que ustedes le llamen. Y por último, acá va la respuesta a su review ¡Que van subiendo! ToT tengo 10! SOY TAN FELIIIIZ! Así me da mas pena lo que voy a hace (jejeje): 

**_Kisame Hoshigaki:_ **_Jajaja... sii! Pero ahora tú y Gabe Logan me escribien reviews mas larguitos a si que toy feliz (más feliz). Muchas gracias por tu review, pero no te preocupes, Naruto no perderá poder con el Kyuubi. Y muchas gracias por tu votación n.n. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ¡Chauz!_

_**Nadeshiko-Uchiha: **Hola! Parece que tus buenos deseos no sirvieron de mucho por que me aburrí como ostra jajaja... pero bueno, eso no importa n.n. Me alegro que el cap. 8 te aclarara cosas por que esa era justamente la idea jaja xD. Muchas gracias por tu votación... no se podía votar varias veces pero igual ganó jaja._

_**Miharu Endoh: **Muchas gracias por tu voto, ganó n.n. Bueno, eso del escape de Sasuke tienes que verlo... no puedo contarte ni adelantarte nada a si que tendrás que tener mas paciencia jeje. Me da mucha risa todos esos apodos que le ponen a Orochimaru jajaja xD... deberías unirte al Club Anti-Orochigay ;o). Nos vemos en el prox cap._

_**Spider-boy: **Oh! Muchas gracias por tus ánimos Spider! Simpre puedo contar contigo ToT. Siento desilucionarte, pero como ves, no hay NaruXHina, y a parte, todavía falta para una pelea... pero será buena xD. Sobre lo del "arte de los Uzumaki" solo puedo decirte que NO es el Rasengan, a si que no te caliente la cabeza haciendo especulaciones. Y una última cosa, podrás decearme feliz 14 de febrero... ¡Por que el capitulo 10 es un especial de eso:oD. Nos vemos... y espero que me escribas eh? Bueno, muchas gracias... bye!_

_**Fernando-Urashima: **Jajajaja... más que un review para Clan Uzumaki, fue un review para Rompecorazones... pero bueno... un review es un review. Muchas gracias por subirme los ánimos con esto... con ustedes si que dan ganas de escribir. Hoy no a habido nada interesante entre Hinay Naru, pero habrá... no te preocupes; y OBVIAMENTE Naruto no se va a quedar con Sakura jajajaa. Nos vemos!_

_**Gabe Logan: **Holaaaaa! No te preocupes por los review, a mi también me pasa xD... lo que me extrañó es que ni siquieras me escribieras "hola estuvo bueno nos vemos" como lo hacias antes (lo bueno es que ya no). Ya he desilucionado a muchos por que en este tampoco puse NaruHina, pero haré lo mayor posible para que en el prox capitulo me quede EXELENTE jaja. Siento que no halla ganado el fic por el que votaste (y mal por mi también por que de ese tenia como 4 capitulos escritos ToT)... pero bueno, "Son los designios del Señor" xD. Bueno, espero que esta vez si me escribas... ¡Nos vemos!_

_**Tere-chan:** Valla! Parece que quieres ganarle a Gabe y a Kisame xD. ¡GABE, KISAME... TIENEN NUEVA COMPETIDORA! 13 PALABRAS! wooo... me pregunto cual ganará jejeje. Otra cosa ¡Como que no estamos en todos lados?-¿A quien le hecharon la culpa cuando le dispararon al PAPA? A un chileno ¿Quien fue el we--- que hizo un graffitti en un patrimonio nacional de Perú? Un chileno ¿Quien fueron los mas perjudicados en el uracán Wilma? los chilenos ¿Y me dicen que no estan en ningun lado¡dios, somos una plaga! jajaja XD. Bueno... nos vemos ¡Chabela! (definitivamente es increible lo que puedo hacer con 13 palabras)_

_**Sccmar**¡Por supuesto quedebemos ser así! Como digo yo, las mujeres somos la ley xD. Pues si, Sakura se comportará de esa manera, pero hará mucho mas! asi que espero verte allá cuando lo suba jeje. Bueno, por todos lo que me habias escrito antes, supuse que votarias por la uno antes de que lo leyera jeje n.nU. Muchas gracias por tu votacion y nos vemos pronto!_

_**Selkie no Karura-chan:** Holaaa! Oh... jamas pense que seguirias leyendo mi fic... encerio; pense que te habia aburrido... haaaa ToT que felicidad! Me alegro mucho qu siga leyendo. Y no t preocupes que Sasuke se pondrá celoso... muy celoso jajajajajaja! (risa malvada). Muchas gracias por tu review, nos vemos muy prontito... y espero que leas mi nuevo fic n.n ¡Sayo!_

_**Lady Idril: **Hola nueva lectora! haaaaa me has causado aún más felicidad... tanto que no cabe en mi ToT. Bueno, espero que te sean muy agradables las lecturas aqui n.n. Te agradesco de todo corazón tu concejo y espero que me sigas escribiendo (francamente, ese no es mi punto fuerte... presisamente). Y siento también haberte hecho sufrir tanto; pero aquí está, listo para ser deborado y poder apagar tu sed de lectora xD. Bueno, nos vemos luego y ojalá que te siga viendo por acá ¡Chauz!_

_Uff! 10 reviews respondidos... pero valió la pena. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! Y espero verlos a todos en el estreno de "Rompecorazones" (Inner: Siii! Eso, eso... algo bueno que digas niña! -los mira a todos con cara de asesina-). Muchas gracias a todos y cuidense!_

_

* * *

_

©Idea OriginalNami Ryuzaki


End file.
